Dark as Coal Black as Ice
by Alex Dark-serpent
Summary: Slytherin Harry. Will this change his life drastically? Will the boy who lived be tainted by the dark? What secrets does his mother hold? What of Tom Riddle?
1. prologue  Slytherin?

Dark as Cole, black as Ice

A/N:

I am back with another HP story. This one will be much different than my other one.

Warnings:

Dark Harry, violence, language, yaoi

Pairings:

Hp/Lv, may be others

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter. The rights to the original plot of the books go to J.K. Rowling.

/ this is used for Parseltongue.

-separator-

Prologue: Slytherin?

-separator-

I walked to the door of the house in Godric's hollow prepared for anything. At least almost-

I was not ready for the dark haired man who tried to block my way, or the flame haired witch who tried to protect her son. Lily and James Potter would die tonight, no regrets and no hesitation.

I watched in grim satisfaction as their eyes raked my serpentine form. I had worked hard to achieve this form and they were falling for it.

"Stand Aside petty Gryffindor,"

"Never, I won't let you hurt them. Lily take Harry and run."

"No James, I am going to fight. He will kill you otherwise."

The dark haired man sighed and glared at his wife.

"Why not just kill you both? We all know it is the boy I want. If you refuse me I will end up killing both of you. Why stall the enevitable?" I said.

"You won't get him. I will fight as long as there is still magic in my body." The red haired witch said. Her husband nodded from in front of her.

"I repeat, stand aside,"

"No."

I growled and pointed my wand at the Gryffindor male.

"Sectum Sempra,"

The curse sent gashes along James' body. He cried out in agony and that only caused me to smirk.

"Crucio,"

The pain laced through him and his wife tried to come to his aid.

"Incarcerous,"

The ropes bound the witch and I swept past them both to enter the house.

After passing several rrooms with locked doors I ascended the stairs. Sighing, I began to unlock the doors on the second fllor of the house. Just when I thought I had come for nothing I could sense strong magic from the door at the end of the hallway. I made my way over to the room and stepped inside.

Scanning the room my eyes immediately alighted on a small form in a crib. As I walked toward the aura the creature rolled over. Green eyes snapped open and I froze in place. What was this feeling? Why did I feel like something bad was going to happen? Ice lanced down my spine leaving me disconcerted. Lord Voldemort did not get scared or respond to the fear of others.

Shaking my head slightly I raised my wand and trained it on the figure. A small boy with black hair he was, and just as I was about to speak footsteps caught my attention.

"No, not Harry!" the red head cried. Her husband ran into the room and stood in front of the crib. A wandless Protego was quicly erected around the two males.

"Lily come here," James said. The woman shook her head and glared at me.

"You will not take him. He is our only son."

"I will take what I wish, and you will have no say in the matter."

"Lily," James said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. She trained her glare on him, which caused him to flinch.

"Expulso,"

The spell hit the woman and she dropped to the ground. This left the father and son for me to take care of. They wouldn't stand a chance.

"Reducto," the man said as he tried to aim the curse at me. A quick wandless Protego stopped the spell before it could harm me.

"You think you can stand a chance boy? You are insignificant in this war."

"I shall protect them." He said. I vaguely remembered the reports my death eaters had handed me about James Potter. The shield charm was his specialty but nothing could save you from what I was about to do.

"Avada Kedavra,"

The flash of green light was all that could be seen as his body slumped to the floor. The woman shrieked but I paid her no mind. The child was all that mattered now. he had to die in order for me to have no threat to my reign of terror. Even Dumbledore would die eventually, this boy was just another small object in the way of my plan for world domination.

As I walked toward the boy the woman got in the way.

"Not Harry! I shall protect our only son." She said. I rolled my eyes and pointed my wand at her.

"It is surprising that you still live woman. That exploding curse should have killed you."

Her eyes widened in realization. I briefly scanned her body. There were many places where it looked like her guts were going to spill out of her.

"I will still fight, for Harry is all I have left now." she declared as she brought out her wand and waved it in my direction.

I dodged with ease as a cutting curse sailed by me, missing by a mile. Frustration was evident on her face as she closed her eyes. Fire erupted from her wand and I smirked, casting a spell that would extinguish the flames. Bloody Gryffindors thought they could kill me? Not likely.

"Stand aside, or I will kill you," I hissed. She glared at me and raised her wand.

Before she could cast another potentially harmful curse I got to it first.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Her body fell to the floor, leaving a clear path to the boy. He pulled his small body into a standing position as I made it to the crib. As I was about to cast the final killing curse those green eyes were turned on me. I cursed myself as those eyes held me in place. How could a boy do this to me? An infant … a child?

He raised a hand and smiled at me. I could swear that it turned into a smirk. Closing my eyes I growled in the back of my throat. Snapping my eyes open I intoned,

"Avada Kedavra," in the most deadly voice I could manage. The curse hit the boy-

The flash of green light surprised me. It had hit the boy but was now soaring toward me. I tried to move but found I could not. All I could do was watch as my own Killing Curse rebounded. Then the world went black as I felt my soul being ripped from my body.

That night left Harry James Potter an orphan. He was placed with his Muggle relatives to keep him safe. Lily Evans' muggle sister and her husband would be able to protect him. The magic that had caused the Killing Curse to rebound would protect him.

-separator-

The letter had come near the middle of June. The Dursley's had tried to keep it from him but they had failed. Harry managed to pry it from his uncle's grasp as he handed over the rest of the mail. The huge man was furious but could not find the boy when he tried to look for him.

That letter had just been the beginning of the turn Harry James Potter's life took. After reading and sending his own letter he waited. A few weeks later a man had shown up on his doorstep. This man hopefully would take him away from the Dursley's. Their torture had began to annoy him at age seven and it would be nice to leave that behind.

Harry made his way down to the living room when the loud knock resounded from the front door. Opening it he was surprised to find a black haired man in strange clothing.

"I am here to escort a Harry Potter to Diagon Alley." The man sneered. Harry shook his head and stared at the man. His black tresses swirled in an almost graceful arc around his head and then settled near the middle of his back. The man blinked, this was not what he had been expecting.

"Diagon Alley? So they are letting me go to Hogwarts? I haven't gotten a letter since the invitation." Harry said. Why was thisman here only now? For that matter … why had there been no warning? It was a good thing the Dursley's were out of the house that day.

"It is unfortunate that it had to be myself. I hated your father," Severus Snape found himself saying.

"You knew my parents?"

"yes, Potter, let's go." The professor said as he dragged the boy out onto the street. A resounding crack was heard as the man and the boy disappeared.

Several hours later found Harry standing in front of Olivander's. He had bought all of his school supplies except for his wand.

"Well, don't just stand there, go inside." Snape said. Nodding Harry made his way inside the shop. Looking around he saw numerous boxes and a few strange stones. Snape did not follow him. The dark clad man had begun to get on his nerves, that was probably a good thing.

After getting a wand he left the shop. The shopkeeper's words rang in his ears.

'That wand's brother belonged to a powerful wizard. Dark but powerful. I think we can expect great things from you Mr. Potter.'

What did he mean by that? Who was this 'powerful wizard?'

Maybe he could ask Snape about it. The man didn't talk much but he might jump at the chance to show Harry up, on something he didn't know.

Snape stood leaning against a dingy building.

"You got your wand?"

"yes," Harry said. It had not been a question but he felt like trying to make conversation.

"Why do people keep looking at me? Is it something I did?"

A sigh could be heard from the tall man as his eyes raced around the immediate area.

"When you were a year old something happened."

"Like what? If you are going to say that much there is no point in stopping."

"… at the time … There was a dark wizard who planned to take over the world. Muggles –non-magical people had to go. They were scum in his eyes, and a stain on the Wizarding world."

With a barely noticeable ringing of his hands Severus continued,

"He got wind of a prophecy that told of his demise. In order to render it useless he made a decision. He went after the person who was presumed to be his downfall."

"And that was who?"

"Yourself, you were the one fortold to kill him. At least that is what he thought. He killed your parents and then tried to kill you. How could a mere child bring down the most powerful wizard of the time?" Severus said with a shake of his head. Harry blinked and sighed,

"I still don't understand how that makes people stare at me. What is so special about this Killing Curse?"

They had discussed magic and curses briefly, Harry wondering what kinds of tasks could be performed. "What is so special about it?" Severus hissed through his teeth. He forcibly reigned in his anger before it would draw out his magic.

"The Killing Curse has never been deflected before. The 'avada kedavra' is the one curse that has no counter."

"So this makes me what? The only one to survive it? Surely that cannot be true."

"yes it does Potter. You are known as the Boy-Who-Lived in the Wizarding world."

Harry shook his head and began to walk away from Snape. The man reluctantly followed as the boy came to a stop in front of a dreary looking storefront.

"This is where I told you that pets could be bought. What is your reason for coming here Potter?"

"I feel like there is something for me here. It won't take too long. You will be able to make it back to your bat cave soon Snape."

Bat cave?

Harry entered the shop and looked around. There were cages of all shapes and sizes as well as tanks full of fish or other creatures.

"What would you like young master?" a voice asked. Harry turned to see a long haired man behind the counter smirking at him.

"I was looking for a pet, something from inside this store was calling to me."

"I am sure we can find something for you here. Just look around and then tell me what you found." The man said with a sweep of his hand around the shop.

Passing most of the cages Harry saw creatures he never thought existed. There were a few cats, spiders, owls, birds of prey, and some snakes. A wave of disappointment made Harry clench his teeth. Snakes were banned at Hogwarts. Damn. Some of them looked rather intriguing.

He had been able to talk to snakes since he turned six. At the zoo on Dudley's eleventh birthday he had let a python loose. A few years prior to that he had conversed with a snake in the garden at home. It seemed like the most normal thing in the world. That he was being prohibited to own one angered him. He begun to deliberately seek out a snake that would suit him.

It took a while but he managed to find the aura –or rather presence—that had brought him to the shop in the first place. A black and dark green creature was coiled in a tank a few feet above his head. He went back to get the storekeeper. The man smiled as the boy led him to the tank.

"That is a magical python. Although only a few months old it is highly intelligent and very poisonous. Are you sure?"

"yes," Harry said as the man smiled at him. The man brought out a basket and opened the tank. The snake slithered into it and he gave it to Harry.

"He has no name as of yet. If you are not careful you will be injured. Is this what you want sir?"

"Of course you are right to be worried over my safety. I shall be fine." Harry said as he looked the snake over.

The snake lifted its head and stared at the boy.

/Ssso what do we have here? A human who dares to own me?/

/I would merely like a companion. Owning a creature is not my focus./

/I like your attitude boy. Though you are barely older than a hatchling yourself you seem to understand and respect me. I am called Durante. And what is your given name?/

Harry thought for a moment before replying.

/Harry Potter./

/That name is so mundane. I shall call you Malo. It means-/

/Bad or evil in Spanish. Is that how you see me?/

/Yes master. You shall be called Malo./

Harry smiled at the snake and followed the shopkeeper back to the counter at the front of the store.

"He is 1500 galleons."

"Alright, is that the usual price?"

"No, but I think you deserve him. He hasn't been so friendly with anyone since he was brought here."

"Here you are," Harry said as he produced the allotted amount of money from a pocket of the robes he had bought earlier.

"Thank you sir, have you chosen a name for him yet?"

"Durante," harry replied as he left the store.

Durante slithered up his arm to rest near his left shoulder. This way he would be hidden from anyone who tried to take him from Harry.

"So what was your purpose for going in there?" Snape asked with a scowl.

"I bought a pet. Snape is it really your business?"

"The headmaster asked me to 'watch' you. As much as it disgusts me-"

His eyes widened as a black and green snake popped its head out from Harry's sleeve.

"You are aware Mr. Potter that snakes are forbidden from the castle?"

"Yes, what Dumbledore doesn't know won't hurt him."

"If I catch that snake attacking students or not curled around your person I will tell him." Snape said. The boy nodded and made his way to the gates of Diagon Alley, with the professor trailing behind him.

-separator-

The school year would begin on September 1st. As soon as Harry got home he opened up the trunk that he bought and scanned the titles of the books that were also purchased. Buying some extra reading material had been easy. Snape didn't even bat an eyelash as he stacked the extra books on the counter. Hiding them from the other professors would be the problem. The 'extra' material was all based on what most wizards called the dark arts.

The titles had caught his attention. Finding a spell that would keep the ministry from noticing his use of magic was nearly impossible. There was a book on runes he picked up from a store on the next street over from Diagon Alley. Nocturn alley was said to be the home of strange characters and dark wizards. Hopefully he could find a way to block that spell. Growing up with muggles had put him behind in what he thought he should know.

After reading a few chapters of the rune book he found it. Cutting his finger with a small knife that was going to be used in his potions class, he watched in fascination when his blood trickled down his hand. Shaking himself he drew the rune on his left hand in his own blood. With a flash the rune was burned into his skin. It didn't hurt but it definitely was foreign to him. Picking up his wand he smirked. The ministry could stuff their wands up their asses. Harry James Potter wasn't going to be confined by their restrictions any more.

-separator-

His birthday had been a quiet event. Severus had gotten him a book on dark curses and the Dursley's ignored him. There was a letter attached to the book when a black owl flew in to deliver it. Blinking in confusion Harry untied it and stared at the owl.

Potter,

I know that I can be well … unsettling. I hated your father and nothing is going to change that. I do however, feel that you are not the light icon that the wizarding world believes you to be. I would like you to come to my office after your first day of classes.

The book is full of dark curses that you may enjoy. Although however, the spells are quite advanced. I warn you now. Don't try any of them until you know what you're doing. If cast improperly they may have some nasty side effects, the worse resulting in your own death.

I will see you at the castle on September 1st. Try to stay out of trouble and don't set that snake of yours on anyone.

Severus Snape,

Potions Master,

Hogwarts

Harry skimmed over the table of contents that the book had. The curses and spells would be fun to try out. Many involved causing pain and torture upon others. It worried him that his own blood had fascinated him but he could figure that out later. Some of the curses that caused bleeding interested him. Maybe he could catch up and outdo his fellow wizards in training. Not that his goal was to outshine them. It was merely to change the wizarding world's view of him.

-separator-

On August 31st Snape was at his door to escort him to King's Cross. He explained how the barrier worked and then left. Growling under his breath Harry pushed the cart that held his belongings toward the platform. Even with the instructions he wondered if he would be rejected. The magic he had practiced was all dark arts. Would the barrier reject him for that?

A family of red heads made their way toward the barrier. Blinking rapidly Harry counted seven.

"You're first Percy," the only woman of the group said. A tall red head with glasses nodded and walked through the barrier.

"Now you two, Fred and George,"

Two boys who looked to be twins rushed at the barrier and made it through. A short boy and a girl who couldn't be any older than ten stood next to the woman.

The woman spotted him and smiled.

"You confused dear?" she asked. Harry found himself nodding and walking toward the four remaining red heads.

"All you have to do is walk through the pillar. If you are nervous it is best to do it at a bit of a run." The woman said. Nodding Harry braced himself for impact as he jogged to the barrier. When his trolley made contact it went straight through. Harry could see the red headed boy next to him as he spied a train in the distance. Wanting to get away from all of the red heads he stalked toward the train.

A stunned Ron Weasley watched him. After rubbing his nose he ran to catch up.

"I'm Ron Weasley, What's your name?"

Harry was tempted to say Malo but thought better of it. The boy looked to possibly be Irish or maybe Scottish he wouldn't understand.

"Harry Potter." He said flatly. Ron's eyes widened and his gaze swept over Harry's form.

-separator-

In front of him stood a boy of about 5'2 or so. For an eleven year old that was pretty tall. Ron had seen taller but not too often. The boy's hair flowed over his shoulders and pooled somewhere near the middle of his back. He wore dragon hide boots, leather pants, a black t-shirt that had snakes sewn into the material, and his eyes …

Those eyes were the color he imagined that Avada Kedavra was. He had never seen the spell cast before and hoped he would never see it.

"Harry Potter? I was expecting someone a little shorter and less … like a snake." He said. The other boy blinked and smirked.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Uh … only Slytherins are like that. You don't want to get mixed up with them."

"What's wrong with that?" harry asked pretending to be oblivious.

-separater-

"They are slimy gits who just want to kill muggles." Ron said. Harry closed his eyes. This boy was annoying and making him angry. He could feel Durante quivering in anger near his shoulder.

/Don't attack him as much as you want to./ Harry whispered. Ron's eyes were on him now.

"What was that? How am I supposed to believe you when you look and act like this?" Ron asked. Harry cursed himself for not learning how to communicate telepathically with his snake. From what he read Durante should be what is commonly called a familiar. They should have that kind of bond. But for the life of him Harry did not know how to communicate as such.

'Just try Malo.'

Blinking Harry forced the surprise from his face.

'What?'

'That's it Malo.'

'So, this is it? I thought it would be harder.'

'Yessss Malo. You might want to answer that dolt. He annoys me with every second. The urge to bite his hand off is rather strong.'

'Don't even think about it. We will be rid of him soon enough. He is just interested in the Boy Who Lived and not in who I am otherwise.'

'You better be right Malo. If he hurts you I will strike.'

Harry held back a chuckle as he glared at Ron.

"Why would I lie about something like that? Do you think I want the fame and recognition?"

Harry sighed and brushed his fringe out of the way. His lightning bolt scar stood proudly on his forehead. With a gasp from Ron hands were on his face. Snarling Harry jerked away and snapped.

"Don't touch me. If you still need proof would you like me to tell you what it was like to see my parents die? I don't remember it and I wouldn't tell you if I did."

"I … I want to be your friend Harry."

"No."

"Why not? I can teach you about magic. What you want to know right?"

"I can see from the few minutes I have known you that is not true. I know a lot more than you do. Stop trying."

"But-"

"I will not associate myself with a weasel." Harry said. He wondered where that nickname had come from but shrugged and walked away. Angry stomping did not make him turn around. Ron could have a tantram if he liked, but it was not Harry's problem.

The ride on the train was quiet and uneventful. A few hours of reading later and they were in Hogsmede station. The magical town did not interest him. The looming black castle in the distance was what he wanted. There was so much power radiating from the structure. So much to be learned … so much to hide.

-separater-

Harry watched as students were called to the front of the room. They were in the great hall waiting to be sorted in one of the four houses. A blonde boy stood next to him. He had introduced himself as Draco Malfoy in Madam Malkins and Harry had taken a liking to the boy. They were far from friends at the moment but that could change. He was sure the boy would be in Slytherin by how he acted.

"Malfoy, Draco,"

The blonde smirked and put the hat on his head. Just seconds after it had touched his head the hat shouted,

"Slytherin!"

A few more students were sorted and then,

"Potter, Harry,"

A murmur started at the announcement of his name. Harry forced all emotion from his face as he sat on the stool. The witch reading off the names gave him the hat and he placed it on his head.

"A great mind, clever, cunning, and do I see courage here as well?" the hat whispered in his mind.

"What does it matter? I just don't want to be in the Lion house. They annoy me." Harry thought. He had only met a few Gryffindors but they did not impress him.

"Slytherin then? You could be great you know. A dark wizard who only grew in power every year was in Slytherin."

"yes, Slytherin. At least they seem to know what they're doing."

"Alright then ... Slytherin!"

An uproar sounded in the hall. Harry removed the hat and muttered under his breath as he made his way to the silver and green table. The snakes welcomed him as he took a seat next to Draco.

"I am surprised Potter, I thought for sure you would be a Gryffindor."

"Why is that Malfoy?"

"You are Harry bloody Potter. You're the Savior of the wizarding world. The bleeding boy who lived. Surely you would go to the light side."

"No." is all that Harry managed before the Headmaster's furious gaze was on him.

-separater-

A/n:

I know that it was a really long prologue. I needed to set things up. You had to get the picture. This is no fucking golden boy. This is a dark version of Harry. Dumbledore's manipulations annoyed me as it is.

Now I guess I have a little explaining to do …

Although Harry is dark in this story he will go through some of the same things he would in a cannon story. He does not hate Voldemort but fights against him throughout school only because the dark lord starts it. In his haste to regain a body he does not notice the darkness that surrounds Harry. This will make for an interesting turn of events.

The first chapter will take place in Harry's second year at Hogwarts. There will be mentions of the first year but I refuse to write it. The story line is not much different. Harry's memories will explain it.

Read and Review.

Linkandroid12


	2. Truce and Whispers of Darkness

Chapter 1 ~ truce and Whispers of Darkness

-separater-

Does Everyone have to try and kill me? There was the incident with the dark lord when I was just a baby and then last year …

Last year it was pretty bad. The 'dark lord' Voldemort possessed the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and tried to get himself a new body.

But this year was going to be worse he just knew it. Voldemort couldn't be done with him yet. Killing his parents was one thing but killing the dark lord too? What was the point. Just because he was the 'savior' didn't mean he had to save anyone. No one had tried to save him the year before, so why should he help?

As he laid back onto his bed his eyes flicked to the ceiling. He had taken to staring at it a lot lately. It didn't scream at him and it didn't try to harm him. Not like his relatives –cough—the whales and the horse woman. They treated him like he was beneath them, as if they were perfect gods and he was a lowly demi-god.

Closing his eyes Harry let his thoughts wander. Why did he have to deal with so much shit? Couldn't the world leave him alone for once?

-separater-

Harry Potter found himself at Snape's office door after classes.

"Come in," the man said as he knocked. Brushing his hair out of his eyes Harry glanced around the room before his eyes met his professor's.

"Do you know why I asked for your audience here Mr. Potter?"

Shaking his head the boy sighed,

"I have no idea Snape. Why not just get it over with?"

Glaring Snape said,

"I have called you here to warn you."

"Of what? Has the Dark Lord returned or something?"

"No, but I do believe that he will. There are many ways to stay alive without a body. It is unlikely but I want you to be careful."

"And why would you help me? You seemed content to let me alone the first time we met."

"I made a promise …"

Green eyes flashed, challenging him to continue. Running a hand through his greasy hair Snape replied.

"It does not matter who I promised. I promised to protect you."

"The only person I can think of would be my parents. You clearly knew them."

Gritting his teeth Snape nodded. What he chose not to tell the boy wouldn't hurt him. Hopefully that would be a good enough explanation.

-separater-

Harry stood next to Draco near the Quidditch pitch. Their flying teacher Madam Hooch was standing nearby.

"Say up to get your brooms ready. Then I want you to mount them."

Soft cries of 'up' could be heard from the congregation of Slytherins and Gryffindors. Harry looked around and was happy to see Ron having trouble. Beside him a curly haired witch was also having some trouble.

They wore the Gryffindor garb but Harry could see something different in the girl. As if she wasn't as 'glorious' as the others. She had a smartness to her that stood out from the others. Considering she was a Gryffindor that would probably just get to her head. He did not know her name but if she proved interesting he could find out.

"Mount your brooms and hover above the ground. Come on, all of you." Madam Hooch instructed. Several of the Slytherins were able to float a few inches off of the ground. Harry blinked as he soared six feet into the air. With a sigh he swooped back down. Draco had done something similar, a smirk plastered on his aristocratic features. A boy with short brown hair from the Gryffindor house soared into the air.

"H-help!" he cried. Malfoy snickered and picked up something the boy had dropped.

"Looks like Longbottom forgot something. Too bad it is supposed to help him to not forget." The blonde said as he held up a small glass ball. Harry's attention had landed on the slowly ascending boy on the broom. Without thinking he left the ground and chased the boy. After making it to the rooftops the broom slammed into a wall. It stuck into a groove in the stone and the boy fell. He was kept from falling to the ground by his robes, which had caught on the end of the broom. He looked terrified and Harry hovered nearby to make sure nothing else happened.

Without warning the boy's robes slipped off the broom. He screamed as he fell to the ground. A crack could be heard by the students standing on the ground.

"Shush," the teacher said as she came over to the fallen boy. Harry landed and watched.

"Looks like a broken wrist, I am taking him to the Hospital wing. If I see one broom in the air that person will have detention." She said as she escorted the frightened boy off of the grounds and toward the castle.

Draco smirked as he took to the air.

"Maybe Longbottom needs to figure out what thinking is? I think I'll leave this somewhere for him to find."

"How about the roof?" another boy said from the ground. The Slytherins laughed, all except Harry. An expression of anger overtook his fine features. Soaring into the air he said,

"Give it here Malfoy," in the coldest voice the boy had heard him use since being placed in Slytherin. Paling slightly Draco raced toward the forest at the edge of the pitch.

"Catch me Potter,"

Growling Harry followed him. Taking out his wand he said,

"Accio," the glass ball floated into his hand and he smirked.

"Now that you have nothing to keep me here I think I will go back Malfoy. Have fun explaining why you were in a restricted area."

The blonde gaped at him and then followed after the dark haired boy.

"you will pay for this Potter."

When Harry landed Professor McGonigall stood in front of him with a calculating look on her face.

"Slytherin has no seeker right now. That was exceptional flying Mr. potter. If you will follow me." She said with a slight twitch to her fingers. Placing the broom on the ground Harry followed the stern woman into the castle. She smiled slightly and said,

"I think you would do well as a seeker Mr. Potter."

"A what?" Harry asked feigning knowledge.

The professor shook her head and led him toward a classroom he recognized. Tapping on the doorframe she asked,

"Professor Quirrell can I speak to Mr. Flint?"

"O-of c-course, F-flint?"

A tall boy that looked to be in fifth or sixth year stalked out of the classroom.

"What is this about Professor?" he asked politely. Harry could tell that it was only out of courtesy. The boy obviously did not think highly of her.

"Potter, this is Marcus Flint. Flint I have found you a Seeker."

"What? This one? What year is he in? First? Second? He is too young."

"I am in first year." Harry's soft voice startled the boy.

"he has exceptional skill Flint. I may not be your head of house but I can recognize talent when I see it." The woman said. Nodding Flint held his hand out for Harry.

"Sorry. I forgot my manners." He said, glancing down to see in fact that Harry was a Slytherin.

-separater-

Harry sat at the Slytherin table next to Draco and a girl he knew mostly by name only.

"Draco, when do we get to go back to your Manor? I am becoming bored of this place." The girl said.

"Pansy, not until Christmas. I am bored as well. The Gryffindors are idiots and the other houses aren't much." The blonde replied.

Rolling his eyes Harry looked to the other side of the room. Ron Weasley and the bushy haired girl were eating quietly. For once he couldn't hear the red head's complaining from across the room. All of a sudden Ron stood up and glared at Harry. Blinking the Slytherin boy turned back to the conversation the blonde and raven were having. They hadn't noticed the angry Gryffindor.

It was Halloween and today had been hell enough. Waking up screaming put Harry in a bad mood. It was those nightmares again. The flash of green light and the shouting woman. Who the hell was she? He didn't need protection. Not from her and most certainly not from Snape.

Ron stormed over to the table and glared at Pansy.

"You think you have it bad? Try living with many siblings and all in a small house. You have nothing! You are just a pureblood brat." He spat.

"I will have you know Weasel, I do have a family. At least mine doesn't have freckles and ugly red hair."

"You take that back!"

"I will not. There is no point in arguing this. You are low-class and that is all there is to it." Pansy said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. She looked to Draco for help but the blonde wasn't paying attention. Her eyes fell on Harry and she smiled.

"Harry?"

"I am staying out of this Pansy. If you can't take care of yourself in front of a Weasel you are not worth it."

"He's right. Wait did I just agree with a slimy snake?" the Weasley said in horror. Smirking Harry left the great hall. Pansy followed after with an angry expression on her face.

"Potter,"

"What?" he asked not turning around.

"Why didn't you stick up for me?"

"You need to learn to stick up for yourself."

"But-"

"If you can't do that then why should I associate with you?" he asked. Tears formed in her eyes and she ran toward an empty corridor to be alone.

Harry felt as if he should go back into the great hall for some reason. Running footsteps stopped him in his tracks. Sliding to the side he watched as Quirrell came into view. He ran into the hall with Harry following.

"Troll in the Dungeons!" he shouted, before fainting.

When Pansy wasn't seen the rest of the day Draco grew worried.

"Daffiny do you know where Pansy is?" he asked in their last class of the day.

"No, but someone said they saw her in the bathroom. She was crying. The Granger mudblood was there too, I think."

This caught Harry's attention. There was a bathroom near the dungeons. Maybe …

He and Draco made their way to the bathroom. They met up with the Weasel on the way and ignored him. He followed and they were met with an ugly figure dragging a club. The creature growled and lumbered into the bathroom. The boys were transfixed for a moment, which was broken when two high pitched screams were heard a few minutes later.

"Hermione!"

"Pansy!"

Ignoring the other two Harry walked into the bathroom. The troll was gigantic and smelled horrible. Quickly casting Protego around the girls he faced the monster. It smiled stupidly and raised its club.

Ron cast the floating charm to smack the troll on the head with its own club. Harry cast a Stupify on the beast to make sure it didn't get up. They all walked out of the bathroom as four teachers came up to them. They were spared detention except for the mudblood.

"You are to meet Hagrid at his hut in a week's time. He has something for you to check out." McGonigall said. Sighing the three boys nodded their heads, along with Pansy.

-separater-

Harry got bored quickly during the detention. Hagrid took the four of them into the Forbidden Forest. He said something about Unicorns. This was not interesting enough for the other three. Harry's eyes twitched at the mention of the light creatures. He much preferred the darker versions: Thestrals. Though they were not the polar opposite they were pretty close.

Growing bored when Hagrid showed them silver blood Harry wandered off on his own. He could smell the blood of the Unicorn from miles away. Why was this? Was it because he hated the light creatures? That couldn't be it surely. There had to be a another reason.

As he walked darkness surrounded him. This was what he liked. The wizards who preached the goodness of the light were so annoying. This included Albus Dumbledore of course. The git just wanted him to be his little savior. He did not care if Harry suffered for it. How he knew this the dark haired boy did not know. That was the vibe he got from the man.

He was drawn from his musings by a strange sound. It had been pretty quiet in the forest since he had left the others. Scanning the forest he didn't notice anything out of place at first. Then there was a barely noticeable figure in the shadows. It loomed over a creature whose fur coat gleamed brightly in the moonlight. Unicorn.

The creature's neck had been broken. Its head lay at a painful angle. Whatever was hiding in the shadows obviously knew what it was. A low hissing sound caught his attention.

/Unicorn blood will sustain me./

What?

The figure leaned over the Unicorn. A few seconds later and a silvery substance was flowing freely from the creature's neck. Bending down the figure drank from the creature of the moon. It was horrible to watch and Harry bit his tongue to prevent himself from vomiting.

-separater-

Harry stood in a room nearly devoid of anything. A large mirror stood along one wall and a staircase descended toward it. Climbing down the stairs he stared into the mirror. Bright red eyes stared back at him. He turned but there was no one there. Footsteps caught his attention as a person walked into the room. It was Quirrell. So he had been right after all.

The turban wearing man stopped and stared at him.

"Master?" he muttered.

"Let me see the boy."

"Master you are not strong enough."

"yess I am. Show me the boy."

With a disturbed look on his face Quirrell began removing the turban from his head.

Not five minutes later a grotesque sight met Harry's eyes. As Quirrell turned he could see slitted pupils and a flat face. What intrigued him the most were the eyes. They were such a vivid red color, like blood. Recognition made him want to gag and then throw up what he had eaten earlier that evening. The eyes … they were the same as in his dream. The same as in the mirror …

Did he desire Lord Voldemort?

/Give me the stone./

"I don't have it. Why give the person who has been trying to kill me for so long what they want? Why would I want to give you a body?"

/You can-/

/Yes, I can understand you. Would I have answered otherwise?/

/No. Give me the stone. You can get it from the mirror./

"No."

/Kill him./

Harry smirked as he stared into the mirror. Something solid landed in his pocket and he could tell it was the stone. The Philosopher's stone that the dark lord wanted so much. Quirrell came at him, wand raised.

"Avada Ked-"

"Protego,"

The spell was halted as the dark lord blinked. This boy dared to defy him?

The shield was black instead of the normal blue color.

A spell that powerful had to mean something. Most wizards that age couldn't even use the shield charm let alone one so powerful.

/What are you waiting for?/

"M-master …"

"Kill him!"

The timid man started toward Harry. His wand was put away as he approached.

Most wizards fought with magic. The fact that Quirrell was coming at him the muggle way was surprising. This caused Harry to lose control of the shield charm. It fell away and he stared at the man.

"I shall kill you."

"Really? I was under the impression you couldn't hurt a fly. What makes you think you can kill me? You couldn't even cast the killing curse."

Quirrell's hand was around his neck before he could protest. As Harry held his breath Quirrell started screaming. Ashes collected around his hand and he stepped back.

/What are you waiting for?/

"It hurts master. It burns."

/You can still kill him. He is just a boy./

"Alright master,"

Quirrell said as he walked toward Harry again.

Harry met him half way. He placed a hand on Quirrell's face and grinned wickedly as ashes formed under his fingers. The man shrieked and eventually there was nothing left of him. Blisters and boils covered his body and then ashes were all that was left. Harry stumbled back in shock. A vicious spirit wafted by him.

It turned and sped toward him.

/I shall kill you./

/Just try it. You have no body now./

/I shall take yours./

Harry erected a Protego around himself to protect against the spirit. It was not needed. The ghost disappeared a few seconds later, leaving an unconscious Potter in his wake.

-separater-

Sweat covered most of Harry's body as he awoke. Carding a hand through his hair he slowly blinked his eyes open. It had been a while since he had dreamed about Voldemort. The others were just annoying. At least Voldemort seemed to know what he was doing. He may not have the greatest ideas but at least he didn't bicker and whine like a child. He could live with that, if the dark lord would stop trying to kill him.

At least he had a bedroom now, instead of the cupboard. Some threats had gotten him here. Afterr arriving back 'home' from school at the end of the year he had set the Dursley's straight. With the rune he could do magic that the ministry would not be able to stop. He gave Dudley a tail for a few days to prove this point. In their terror they gave Harry Dudley's second bedroom. It was smaller than the mini whale's current room but it was fine for Harry.

Harry got up and made his way to the bathroom to shower. After letting the scalding water help him wake up he made his way to the garden. Out of all the chores his aunt had forced him to perform this was the only one he still did. He liked weeding and caring for the plants; they were better deserving of life than the whales and their female companion. At least the plants appreciated his existence and did not scorn him for being a 'freak.'

When the flora was to his liking he went back inside. After making himself some breakfast he sat down at the table. His aunt must have made food for the whales because they were sitting on the couches in the living room rubbing their stomachs. It was a fact that her cooking was sub par, and sometimes harmful to those who ate it. He refused to cook for them now and they would have to deal with it. Once done he put his plate in the sink and went upstairs to his room.

A strange creature stood in the middle of the room. It was much shorter than his 5'4 and had large floppy ears.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am Dobby mr. Harry Potter. I have come to warn you."

"Warn me of what?" harry asked as he lounged on his bed.

"There are bad things going on Mr. Potter. Bad things are happening all around us. Hogwarts is not safe this year."

Nodding Harry inwardly scoffed. What the fuck was this creature talking about?

"What exactly are you?"

Stopping his explanation the creature –Dobby—blinked at him.

"Dobby is a house elf Harry Potter sir."

"A house elf? Why would you want to tell me … bad things are happening? Do you think I will stay here?"

"Yes Harry Potter sir must stay here this year. Hogwarts is not-"

"I already heard you earlier. But why is it not safe?"

The elf sighed softly and slumped to the floor.

"I cannot tell you."

"Why not?"

"Master forbids it. I will have to-"

The elf's ears went red as he grabbed a lamp on the desk next to him. He proceeded to hit himself across the head with it. After a few minutes of staring at the creature Harry's hand stopped him.

"Quit hitting yourself. It won't do you any good."

"Master would do worse to Dobby." The elf said As he obeyed. Harry stared at him wide eyed. His master would … abuse him?

"Harry potter sir must stay away from Hogwarts."

"Why?"

"Did Harry Potter sir's friends not write this year?"

"I haven't gotten any letters from Draco or Pansy this summer. Why do you ask?"

The elf pulled a few envelopes from the pillow case that he wore.

"Dobby thought if Harry Potter thought his friends forgot him he wouldn't want to go back."

Harry reached for the letters but Dobby ran to the door and opened it.

The elf plodded down the stairs and watched the muggles. He snapped his fingers and the cake his aunt made earlier floated in the air. Harry came downstairs and glared at the elf.

"Give me the letters Dobby."

"Only if you promise Dobby you will not go back to Hogwarts."

"No."

"Dobby must do this." The elf said as he levitated the cake over Aunt Petunia's head. With an audible slushing sound it fell into her face. Screaming the woman turned acusing eyes on Harry.

About to acuse the elf Harry noticed too late that the creature was not there. Dobby had disappeared and now he would have to deal with the ministry. The elf's magic was not affected by his rune and how was he supposed to explain this?

After speaking with a wizard who called himself Kingsley Harry felt slightly better. The man said that Dobby had been reported missing by his master. He was not to be penalized for the use of magic. He was underage after all and it was doubtful that he could use the spell in question. That of course, was by normal standards. They did not know about his advanced state of spellwork and he wasn't going to tell them.

It was going to be a long year. He would not heed the warning and go back to school. It was bound to be hell this year. Someone wouldn't go through the trouble of coming to warn him for nothing.

-separater-

Harry walked toward the barrier that would take him to the Hogwarts Express. The summer had been uneventful for the most part. He had gone to Diagon Alley with Draco around his birthday. They got their supplies with mostly no trouble. The only mishap was when they entered Flourish and Blots to buy their school books.

Their newest DADA teacher just so happened to be there. Gilderoy Lockheart was a reasonably handsome man, it was his ego that was the problem. A celebrity by trade he thought the world revolved around him. When he noticed Harry he just had to have a picture with him for the Daily Prophet. Ugh.

There had been a fallout with Ron's father and Draco's. The older Malfoy dropped a black book into the youngest Weasley's cauldron. Ginny Weasley would be a first year this year. Harry didn't think she was anything special but it was not easy to tell with wizards. People could easily deceive others.

Draco had gone through the barrier before him. As he stalked toward it something made him fall to the ground. After dusting himself off he glared at Ron Weasley who was next to him.

"I can't get through either. I didn't do anything to the barrier." The red head replied. Sighing Harry picked up his trunk from the ground.

"How are we going to get to school? It's not like we can fly or anything." Harry said.

Ron's eyes brightened.

"We can take my parents flying car." He said. Blinking Harry stared at the other boy.

"Are you nutters?"

"No, my dad enchanted a car so it could fly. Let's go."

The Weasel dragged Harry out of the station and to a small blue Ford Anglea.

With a tap of his wand the doors were unlocked. The weasel slid into the driver's seat, which left Harry to the other side.

"I will drive. I know how it works."

"Fine,"

"What? You're okay with this?"

"I don't really have a choice do I?"

The Weasley smirked and started the car. With a tap of his wand they were no longer visible.

-separater-

A/N:

I was going to keep going with this chapter. Recent reviews and author/story favourites changed my mind. So this was the first chapter.

In the next chapter Harry will start his second year at Hogwarts. There will be many differences from the original series. For those who liked the JK version of book two I am sorry. I am sticking with some of the major plot points, but changing them.


	3. The Flora Attacks and Threats of Blood I

Chapter 2 ~ The Flora Attacks and Threats of Blood

-separater-

I stared blankly out the window as clouds seemed to pass by us.

"How much longer?" I asked the red head next to me.

"Shouldn't be more than about two hours." The Weasel said.

I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes.

When I awoke it was to faint rays of light dancing accross my eyelids. Blinking I snapped open my eyes. Trees and mountains were nearly at eye level now.

"Where are we Ron?"

"I flew us down to see if I could find the train. I think I might have gotten us lost."

"Great," I said as I shook my head. The Weasel had effectively gotten us lost. Perfect.

As I looked outside I could see a hill near us. I opened the window slightly and then all the way.

"Is the invisibility still on?"

"I … I forgot about that …" the red head said nervously as he tapped the invisibility gear. A loud clank could be heard. In a flash the car was fully visible.

"That's just great," I muttered. Now the muggles would see us. This was bad enough already.

A few minutes later I could see the Hogwarts Express below us. Ron maneuvered us onto the train tracks.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked.

"I am making sure we don't get lost." The Weasley quipped.

"You do realize we could be seen.? Or …"

Before I could finish my sentence we heard a loud whistle.

"The … train … Bloody Hell!" Ron said as he grasped the wheel tightly. He forced the Anglea into the air and behind a cloud. Below the train passed along the tracks where we had just been.

"Never," I said as I adjusted my seat belt,

"do that again."

The rest of the way was silent for the most part. The Weasel kept whimpering and making sniffling noises. Probably worried about what his parents will do to him. I took out a book and began to read. I found a few charms that could change the appearance of an object. The book looked like a text on unicorns but was really a tome on dark curses.

-separater-

I tapped Ron's shoulder to get his attention. I could see the castle now in the distance.

"Yeah, what?"

"We need to go down soon."

"Really? … oh … I was just …" he said. He had been playing with his wand. The dashboard had small stars on it. Weirdo.

In about ten minutes he began to lower the car. Things were looking good until a shape lumbered in front of us. Had it been there before? It was too late to avoid it. We were going to crash right into it!

With a sickening crack something hit us. It was getting dark but I could see it had been a branch. A branch? Since when do trees attack? Apparently this one did.

The branches started attacking as I poked Ron.

"Get us out of here." I instructed.

"I can't. The breaks aren't working." He said fearfully. The tree kept slamming against the car. We weren't going to last much longer.

With a jerk I was slammed into the window to my right. I closed my eyes to try and shield from the glass that shattered around me. I avoided most of it but two pieces flew into my face and stuck there. With a crunch the windshield was shattered. The glass flew everywhere, showering both of us in the glittering shards. Ron screamed, I cursed under my breath. Thanks a lot Weasel.

I took out my wand and cast Protego around us. I made sure that the shield wasn't visible. Keeping spells from being seen by the naked eye was difficult, but necessary for me. The black shields I created for example, would be considered dark right away. I could cast a normal Protego but it was much harder. At least it would help, hopefully.

The tree thrashed about trying to hit us. When this failed it stopped. The car crashed to the ground, with nothing to keep it in the air. Ron's wand snapped as we were thrust forward by the momentum of the vehicle.

"My wand …" the red head lamented. It had been snapped nearly in half, with a small bit of material keeping both halves together. He would definitely need to get a new one. Even repaired, that wand would never work properly again.

As the car hit the ground a strange sound was heard. The doors were opened and we were thrown out of the car. Now cars can operate themselves?

"The car!" Ron cried as the Anglea sped off into the Forbidden Forest. I placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him from following.

"It's no use. The car has a mind of its own now." I told him. He fumed for a moment before calming down.

"Harry your arm is bleeding."

I looked down to survey the damage. Several shards of glass were stuck in my right arm. There was quite a lot of blood. Even with Madam Pomphrey's help I would probably still have a scar. Another reason for people to stare at me. Wonderful. I really didn't need this much attention. Being possibly considered dark would be enough. I couldn't keep up the 'innocent' façade for much longer.

Ron tugged on my sleeve and pointed to the castle.

"We have to get inside Mate,"

"I know that. Oh, and I'm not your mate Weasel." I said as I started off toward the darkening castle grounds. Huffing the Weasel followed me. We were going to be in trouble and I wouldn't be able to explain why. At least this would lose Gryffindor some house points. They were way too 'proud' of their perfect little 'lions den.'

-separater-

As we made our way to the castle doors I could feel a glare on me. Professor Severus Snape stood at the top of the steps.

"You two are to report to my office at once." He hissed. Beside me Ron visibly flinched and I shrugged. This would be worse for the Weasel anyway. After all he was afraid of the potions professor. I on the other hand, found him intuitive but annoying at times.

We followed the irate potions master to his office. He shoved us in and then slammed his door. He placed a few locking and warding charms on it before turning to us.

"Do you realize what you've done?" he asked. Shaking Ron spoke up,

"We got to school didn't we professor."

"Yes … you were seen by no less than eleven muggles. Do you realize how grave this situation is Mr. Weasley? You could have exposed the wizarding world to the muggles!" Snape said angrily.

Ron shook harder and stepped back from the irritated man.

"Would either of you care to tell me why you weren't on the train?" Snape asked.

"We couldn't get through the barrier." I said softly but still loud enough for both of them to hear.

"Couldn't get through the barrier? Am I supposed to believe that Mr. Potter?"

"If I was lying wouldn't you be able to tell?" I asked with a smirk. Sighing Snape gestured for me to sit down.

"I am sure this may take a while to explain." He said as he sunk into a chair himself.

"When I tried to go through the pillar between platforms nine and ten something stopped me. The Weasel just so happened to be next to me. He decided it would be a great idea to take his parents' flying car and dragged me along with him. I didn't have any other ideas so I went with it."

That are legal I added silently.

"You followed along? Mr. Potter you are surely smarter than that."

"What else could I have done? How was I supposed to contact a teacher or the headmaster?"

"Alright, continue." Snape said with a wave of his hand. I let my fringe fall over my eyes to hide the sparkle of mischief that I am sure was swirling in the green depths. A little exaggeration wouldn't hurt anybody right?

"He drove the car until he believed we were lost. He flew us onto the train tracks below to try and figure out where the train was. Soon we found out." I said with a wicked grin in Ron's direction. The red head blushed but didn't say anything to defend himself.

"he flipped out and flew us into the air. Then, we made it to the castle. Due to his horrible driving we ran into a tree that attacked us." I finished.

"Attacked you? Was this tree near Hagrid's hut?"

"yes," I said nodding.

"That was the Whomping Willow. Mr. Weasley do yu know how old that tree is?" Snape asked.

"No sir,"

"That tree has been on the grounds since before you were born." The professor said. His voice was calm but I noticed barely concealed anger. We were going to get a hefty punishment for this. I smirked as Ron's ears went pink and he turned his face away from Snape. His face darkened even more as he spared a glance at me.

"You two shall have detention on Halloween. I shall speak with the Headmaster to discuss which form of punishment will suffice. You are dismissed." He said. I got up and walked to the doorway. I pulled open the door and glared at Ron.

"Mr. Weasley I suggest you get out of this office before I decide to give you another detention." The greasy haired man said. The red head squeaked and ran out the open door.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor," Snape said after him.

"Why are you still here Mr. Potter?"

"I wanted to ask you something Professor."

"Yes?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Is it 'normal' for cars to throw out their passengers and drive off by themselves?"

"No, Mr. Potter. Why?" the man said. I sat down again and turned my gaze on Snape.

"I was just wondering sir,"

"Here," he said handing me a newspaper.

"I would have shown Mr. Weasley but I don't have confidence in his intelligence."

Chuckling I unfolded the paper and gaped.

'Flying Car? What will Wizarding Britain Do Now?'

I scanned the article and broke into laughter.

"This is no laughing matter Mr. Potter."

I closed my eyes and got myself under control.

"I know sir, the writer amuses me." I said.

"It is rather fabricated isn't it?" Snape said with a smirk. I gave him a smirk of my own and got up.

"I have dinner to get to. I am going to be late for sure though." I said as I placed a hand on the door handle.

"Stay here Mr. Potter. How did you get glass in your arm and face?"

"The windows of the car shattered." I said simply. He grasped my good arm and ushered me to another room. He indicated for me to sit and then went into another room. I sighed and closed my eyes. I had almost forgotten about the blood. Now, it made me want to lick myself. What?

Snape came back a few minutes later with items in his arms. I could see bandages, ointments, and a few vials that contained a green liquid.

"Hold still," he said as he started pulling the glass from my arm. I winced and then stared at the grey stone wall across the room. After the glass had been removed blood flowed steadily from the gash. It was about eight inches long and moderately deep. I hissed through my teeth as he placed a white cloth over the wound.

"I am trying to stop the blood from flowing so fast. Relax, I am not going to hurt you any more than you already are." Snape said as he applied pressure to the wound.

Five minutes later the cloth was removed. The bleeding had slowed to a tricle by now. He opened a jar with an orange paste in it and dipped a finger inside. He rubbed the substance along the cut andI fought back a scream. The substance –whatever it was—burned like hell.

"What is this?" I asked. He smirked and replied,

"I am not going to tell yu that. It is something you need to figure out on your own. Only know that it will help heal this. You are to come to me if you get injured like this again."

"The nurse-"

"You heard what I said Mr. potter. You will understand in time." The man said. I nodded and stared down at the cut.

The orange paste completely covered it. Snape unrolled some bandages and dressed the wound. When he was finished he handed me one of the vials.

"Make sure you take half of this potion tonight. Take the rest tomorrow night. Let no one know you have it."

"Sir-"

"I know what I'm doing Mr. Potter. If you haven't figured it out by the end of the year I may tell you next year." He said. I nodded and left his rooms.

-separater-

Slipping the potion into my pocket I made my way toward the Great Hall. I stopped in a secluded alcove and transfigured my muggle clothing into black dragon hide boots, black jeans, and a black muscle shirt. I conjured a black jacket made out of a thin material to hide the injury. Hopefully this would draw less attention to my injury and more to the fact I was late for dinner.

As I entered the hall Dumbledore was just about to announce the beginning of the meal. Whispers followed me to the Slytherin table. Once the student body caught sight of my clothing the rumors started. What they were didn't matter to me. They could stick their wands up their asses for all I cared. They could certainly keep their bleedin opinions to themselves.

I glared at anyone who tried to ask me why I was late. This did not effect Draco however. How had I become friends with him again? Right. After the incident with Neville the year before he had offered to teach me how to fly. My control was lacking and I had trouble keeping a certain distance off the ground at times.

After a few lessons I was just as good as he was. The fact that I had made the team angered him at first, but he thought I deserved it. Even he couldn't deny that I was good at being a Seeker. We got closer after that and have been pretty inseperable since.

Damn, I really wasn't looking forward to explaining what had happened.

"So, Harry, why were you late?" asked the blonde.

"I'll tell you later Draco. I really don't feel like giving these idiots any more ideas right now." I replied. Chuckling he patted my arm.

"I am sure that they will figure something out either way." He said. I hissed and pulled my arm back. He gave me a quizzical look.

"I was injured on the way to Hogwarts," I said in a low voice.

"Can I see?" Draco asked, interested.

"Not now," I said. I glared around the room and continued,

"I made it here with the Weasel. Do you think I want to talk about it?"

"Not really, tell me later then." He said.

Dinner was quiet after that. I put some food on my plate and sighed. I began to eat. When I came to the bread and potatos I had to fight not to throw up. The meat tasted fine. What was wrong with me? I glanced at Snape to see him smirking at me descretely. Infuriating man, Snape.

The headmaster stood up half an hour later and clapped his hands. The whispers about me hadn't ceased since I arrived. He cast a voice amplifying charm and said,

"Silence … Now I would like you all to have a nice school year. Please Welcome our newest addition to the staff the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for this year: Gilderoy Lockheart."

The blonde man from Flourish and Blotts stood up from the staff table. He grinned at everyone and then stared at me.

"I see our very own 'boy who lived' has decided to arrive with a bang. I give my hat to you Harry!"

I groaned and slapped myself across the face. With a low hiss I reminded myself that I had to take the shards out of my face.

Draco noticed my discomfort and stared at me. Seeing the glass shards in my face his eyes widened.

"Harry, you should get your face looked at. Those could be permanently wedged in your face."

"I'll be fine Draco." I said. I glared at the table and put my plate down. I wasn't going to be able to eat anything other than meat tonight. I glared up at the blonde boy and turned to glare at Lockheart as well. He seemed unaffected and grinned at me. A sickeningly perfect smile nearly blinded me and the rest of the students in the hall. Goddamned celebrity.

"Well, I look forward to seeing you all in my classes. The classes where we will discuss how I tamed werewolves and slew great monsters."

He said more but I wasn't paying attention. I glanced around the room before I caught Snape's eyes. I nodded and pointed to my face, where the glass shards still made their home. He nodded and I looked away.

When the blonde professor finally finished his 'speech' the headmaster stood up.

"Now you can all go to your dormitories." He said. His eyes slid to me and he grinned. I made eye contact with him and felt a pressure tugging at my mind. Closing my eyes I growled under my breath. Trying to read my mind are you Dumbledore? I will have to start learning Oclemency this year. Who would have thought the icon of the light would stoop so low.

-separater-

Snape told me to stay after our potions lesson the next day.

"Professor?"

"I would like to look at your face Mr. Potter. I had some other matters to attend to last night after dinner."

"Alright, I was beginning to wonder if these pieces of glass would become a permanent resident to my face." I said. He chuckled and gestured me into a room off to the right side of his classroom.

He stopped walking suddenly, and I almost ran into him.

"You may want to watch your step Mr. Potter." He said. He whirled around and grasped my face with one hand. His fingers caressed the skin lightly and he pressed down gently on the shard that was impounded to the right side of my face. There was one on the left side in the same position. What was he doing?

"These can be extracted Mr. Potter. It will be quite painful however," he informed me. I removed his hand from my face and felt a slight blush creep up my neck.

"I will need to break the glass down before I can remove it." He said. I sighed and nodded.

He pointed his wand at some shelves next to his desk. A bottle with a purple potion floated into his hand and he put it on the desk.

"I want you to take this potion Mr. Potter." He said as he handed it to me.

"It will break down the glass. To be exact it will melt the glass. Once it turns into sand you can brush it off." He said. I uncorked the potion and sniffed it. It smelled putrid and probably would taste worse than it smelled.

"I-"

"I cannot give you a normal potion Mr. Potter. If you can't handle it then you can keep that glass in your face."

"Alright," I said. Taking a deep breath I let the liquid slide down my throat. I was tempted to gag but I held that action back. It burned as it went down but I could feel the effects immediately.

The glass melted into a fine powder that I brushed off my face.

"I told you." He said with a ghost of a smile on his face. A smile? Is Snape alright?

"Yes," I responded as I watched the dust fall to the floor. I closed my eyes and then opened them again. I brushed a little bit of dust from my face and stared at it.

It was orange in color. In fact it was a color similar to the paste he had used on my arm. What was going on? First he kept me from being seen by Madam Pomphrey and now this. Am I even human?

"You're not insane Mr. Potter." Snape said. I must have had a confused expression on my face.

"Take this potion tonight and the cuts will be healed tomorrow." He said, holding out a blue colored potion. I placed a hand on my face and noticed that one of the cuts had sscabbed over. A quick examination of the other one showed the same result. Whatever this stuff was it was working.

"Thank you Professor," I said as I pocketed the potion.

"Make sure you take both the potion I gave you and that one when you return to your dormitory. Draco and the others should not see either of them."

"yes sir," I said, as I exited his rooms.

What was happening to me? This year was definitely proving to be interesting. Was Dobby right? Even if he was what about? What kind of 'bad things' were going to happen this year?

-separater-

A/N:

I was going to keep writing on this chapter originally. It started to get too long though. So I split the chapter in half. I hope you [the readers] aren't too annoyed by this.

I know you will all have questions. This chapter left a lot to be answered. I am not going to tell you what is wrong with Harry. I will say this though:

This is a Harry creature fic.

PM me if you have questions or guesses. I will try to get back to you as quickly as possible.

R and R


	4. the flora attacks and threat of blood II

Chapter 2 ~The Flora Attacks and Threats of Blood part 2

-separater-

Ginny Weasley was happy to be in Gryffindor. Most of her family had been Gryffindors and she was happy to join them. There had been a few in Ravenclaw, but at least that was something to be proud of. Rather be in the house of Knowledge than the house of the Snakes. Like, her crush, Harry Potter for instance. Why was he in Slytherin?

The second year was incredibly handsome. She was still young but she could see herself with him someday. How he'd adore her beauty and she'd love his strength. How he'd only see her and she'd love it. Such are the fantasies of an eleven year old girl.

Now she wondered what had put him in Slytherin. He seemed polite enough, not to mention handsome. Heads turned when he entered a room. They didn't have to be just girls either. At age twelve he was about 5'5 with hair to his waist and beautiful Avada Kedavra eyes. Most were afraid of his eyes, but not Ginny Weasley. She thought they made him look even more handsome.

The way he held himself was alluring. Such confidence could be seen in just the way he walked. This drew most of the female population to him, and a great many of the males too. The males seemed to envy him more though. If there was a gay network in Hogwarts it was well hidden. She just wanted the 'boy who lived' for herself. She had to make Harry hers, no matter what.

There were many things Ms. Weasley wanted. When she thought something belonged to her she got it. Even if she had to resort to learning spells that were considered dark, she would have him. Harry Potter would be hers, and she would be his Mrs. Potter.

-separater-

Harry found himself bored in most of his classes. He already knew most of the material. He could spout a spell without even batting an eyelash, he could answer most questions without a second thought, and he knew the first, second, and third year history books like the back of his hand. Why couldn't he just take some kind of test to advance to third or fourth year? There might be a way actually.

During my next potions class I stayed after to talk to Snape.

"Mr. Potter?"

"I wanted to ask you about advanced placement classes here at Hogwarts." I said.

"Why Mr. Potter? Do you feel that you passed the second year already?"

"yes sir, is there a way to advance to third year or something?"

"yes, there might be. You would have to go to Professor Dumbledore. I know teachers can give tests that may give you harder class work, but advancing to the next year … I am not sure."

"Thank you Professor." I said as I exited the dungeon classroom.

-separater-

I found myself at the foot of the stairs that led to Dumbledore's office. I cursed under my breath, not remembering being told any kind of password. I began to spout out the name of random sweets. The old man was a little crazy after all; he would probably use something like that. With all the 'different' sweets in the wizarding world it might take a while. This could be a great tactic when you're trying to keep things secret in your office, or do who knows what Dumbledore does in there.

I startled slightly as the gargoyle stepped aside. I didn't even remember what had triggered it. I had been saying the names of muggle sweets so it was kind of surprising. With Dumbledore, you never ask. The answer probably won't make sense, or you won't want to know.

As I made my way up the staircase I thought about what to say. Would it be proper to say:

'I want to advance to the next year or possibly two years.'

Or would it be better to say:

'I am not being challenged enough in my classes. Can I possibly be advanced to third year?'

In the end I decided to start a conversation and bring it up. This would probably be the best way to get me the answer.

I walked up to the oak door and knocked when the staircase stopped moving.

"Come in," came Dumbledore's reply. I plastered a smile on my face and entered the room. I ignored the stare of the phoenix that was perched near the door and sat down across from the headmaster. I sat down in a pink chair, what the fuck? This is Dumbledore, I suppose anything is possible. I will never understand his taste in colors; why pastel colors?

"What brings you to my office Harry?"

"I would like to request something sir."

"what is it my boy?"

"I … I am having trouble keeping up with the class work Professor."

"You are? I was under the impression you were the top in your year. Even better than Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

I forced a grin to spread across my lips, this was certainly going well.

"That is what the teachers say about me?"

"yes Harry. They tell me you could do well if I advanced you to third or fourth year."

"Really sir? That's the problem. The course work is too easy. I find myself having trouble staying motivated because of it."

"Harry, my boy, I think I can fix that." He said. I inwardly smirked but kept the grin on my face.

"Headmaster?"

"It will take some time to get ready though. I think I can have a test put together by the end of October. You will have to keep up your studies until then. Can you do that my boy?"

"yes sir," I said.

"Harry I don't want you telling anyone about this. I will announce it to the school when you are to be tested. This kind of test has only been done a few times."

"A few times?"

"Yes Harry, it was before Lord Voldemort went to Hogwarts that the last one took place."

Now this was getting interesting …

Why hadn't this been done very often? Was it something the Ministry tried to ban?

I left the headmaster's office and made my way to Charms. We were supposed to work on making large objects float across a room. It was a warm up from last year. The floating charm Windgardiam Leviosa, had been a spell I learned before school started. It was a surprise to the Professor that I could perform the spell the first time he had assigned it in class.

As I entered the room others followed me. There was about ten minutes before class started. I took out the book I had been reading in the flying car and began to read it. These dar spells were fascinating. It told of how words can be spells. In languages other than Latin and English they could. This was magic that wouldn't be taught at Hogwarts, although not all words were related to dark spells. The power of words made for a dangerous student body. With all the paranoia having to do with the 'dark arts,' there was no way it would be taught here.

For instance, the Japanese word for fire, honoo. If you put your magic behind saying the word you could cast a fire spell. This spell was supposed to be more powerful than even the Flagrate spell. Or the Spanish word for wolf, lobo. With power behind the word you could conjure a wolf to help you fight. Or you could transfigure yourself into a wolf. Just about anything in Spanish or Japanese was like that. Because you were using just words the uses for the spells was practically limitless. The book called it word magic.

Professor Flitwick came in and stood on the pile of books behind his desk. He flicked his wand, and instructions for the day's assignment appeared. I glanced at the board and then went back to my book. If he asked I would demonstrate the spell. It's not like that spell was very hard anyway.

After Charms it was time for lunch. Lunch was a time I usually spent in the library. I put away my things and made my way to the library. Draco was at the table I normally sat at today. I briefly wondered why he was there but just didn't care. Sitting down, I took out the same book and began to read from it.

A few minutes later Draco tapped me on the shoulder.

"What?" I asked, not looking up.

"So what are you reading anyway? That's all you seem to do these days. You don't even come to lunch anymore."

"It's a good book." I said simply as I held it up.

"Unicorns? I never thought you would be interested in a creature that is considered so pure." He said. I shrugged and went back to reading. Draco would think it 'weird' that I was reading about 'light' creatures. The Malfoys [after all] were rumored to have been supporters of Lord Voldemort.

-separater-

The last class of the day was transfiguration. Professor McGonigall wasn't that bad, even though she led the house of the Lions. Today she had us transfiguring cushions into pillows. That's the problem though, the material was way too easy. Just another reason to either read or do the homework in class.

A quick look at the board told me that we had an essay do in a week's time. I brought out quill, parchment, and ink to start on it early. McGonigall was grading papers at her desk. Halfway through the lesson she began to patrol the aisles, checking the progress of the students. Many of the Slytherins had already performed the transfiguration successfully, and were working on the essay. There were always those who had trouble though. These included Pansy and the second year Slytherin dumbasses Crab and Goyle.

I raised my eyes from the book on fire magic I had been reading when she came to my desk.

"Mr. Potter may I see that book?"

"Sure Professor," I said. The book had been charmed so well it even fooled the teachers.

"This is a book on protective spells. I don't disapprove of the material but you should be doing the class work."

I made sure when I was placing [on my books] spells to hide the books' true nature to have the book present itself as a 'protective spells' book, to the teachers.

"I finished a while ago." I said, holding up the essay.

"There is a reason it is called homework Mr. Potter. Did you work on the transfiguration?"

I smirked and pulled the cushion from underneath some of my notes. I tapped it with my wand and it grew in size. Only seconds later it was a full sized pillow. She gaped at it for a moment and then smiled.

"It is always nice to see students who know the material." She said in a stern voice. I averted my eyes to the desk for a moment to keep from laughing. There was just something funny in her expression when she gave compliments.

"Thank you Professor McGonigall." I said. She handed me the book and went off to check on the rest of the class.

-separater-

Dinner that night was relatively uneventful. I wasn't looking forward to the next day. I had Defense Against the Dark arts [or DADA as some students dubbed it] tomorrow. With Lockheart teaching the class it was bound to be ridiculous.

I was so tempted to charm his robes or hair. I wanted to see him freaking out. That would teach him to draw extra attention my way. No one did that and got away with it.

-separater-

I awoke to shuffling noises. Yawning quietly I asked,

"Draco?"

"Yeah, Potter? What's up?"

"You are up early."

"yeah, I couldn't sleep Harry. Do you mind if I shower first this morning?"

"Go ahead," I said with a gesture toward the bathroom we shared.

Somehow we had landed ourselves in a room together this year. It was just the two of us. How that happened I do not know. It was convenient though. We only had to wait for one other person to relinquish the bathroom in the morning, and there was no snoring to worry about. With Draco being my best friend it helped as well.

Slowly I got up and stretched. I felt strange. What Snape had done a week ago surely made an impact on my body. The purpose of the potions was to heal, not change me. Although, I still couldn't eat properly. Maybe he had something to do with it. No. Snape clearly didn't like me much but he wouldn't go to great lengths to sabotage my schooling.

Fifteen minutes later the bathroom door opened. Steam poured out of the tiled room and into our bedroom. I waved off a bit of steam and then made my way to the bathroom. I stripped and stepped into the shower. The water was just the right temperature as usual. Hopefully it would calm me down. I was going to kill Lockheart if we had to do another 'pop quiz.'

-separater-

I had still not been able to catch Harry's attention. It was beginning to frustrate me. Why wouldn't he notice me? Was I that plain and boring? Or was … no. There was no way he was gay. Was there?

Sighing I pulled out the diary that I had found in my cauldron. There was about fourty-five minutes until breakfast. I am sure I can write in it for a while. I had taken a shower the night before so that would not deter me.

_**Hello?**_

I wrote.

_Hello Ms. Weasley. What bothers you now?_

I blinked as the message was displayed. It was only the second week of term and I already wrote about my frustrations with Harry.

_**It's Harry again.**_

_What about him?_

I slowly caressed the page before writing,

_**I still can't get him to notice me. What's wrong with him? Is it me? Am I unattractive or something? **_

_I doubt that is the problem. I have not had the pleasure of seeing your appearance however._

_**I just wish he would see me as someone other than Ron's sister.**_

_There might not be much you can do about that. I gather, he has the same problem. Don't you have older brothers in the year ahead of you?_

_**Fourth year.**_

_I wrote._

_Is that a problem?_

_**Yes. We are just 'Fred and George's' siblings. There is no way to stand out at all. **_

_You should make a name for yourself. Find something that forces people to notice you. There are spells …_

_**No. I won't use spells for that. I want to be known for my raw talent.**_

_That is your choice. I suggest the Quidditch Team if you can manage that. Do they have any open positions?_

_**Not that I know of. Well … I can't …**_

_Cannot do what?_

_**I can't join the **__team__** this year. I am just starting out at Hogwarts this year. They won't let me.**_

_I am sure they will. You just have to show them your potential._

_**You really think so?**_

_I know so._

The sun streamed through the windows as I shut the diary. 'he' was right. I could make a name for myself. I just had to do something that the teachers and students would notice. Why not do what Harry had done the year before? I could make the Quidditch team and they would notice me. The best part, 'he' said I could do it.

-separater-

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I walked over to the mirror and stared blankly. Even now there was a slight difference in my appearance. I could see thin rings of red around the green of my irus, my skin was slightly darker, my nails seemed sharper, I had better hearing, and my eyesight was much better. I had never worn glasses but it seemed abnormally clearer. As if I could see things others couldn't, which was weird.

Snape …

With one last look at the boy who didn't look like me anymore, I left the bathroom. Draco had just finished zipping up his jeans when I entered the room.

"Shouldn't you be dressed by now?" I asked. I had surely taken ten minutes or so.

"I had to do my hair Potter. Just because you don't take too long fixing yours doesn't mean the rest of us don't."

"Mine is longer."

"Yeah, so. I was taught to spend as much time as possible taking care of mine."

I bit back the laughter that threatened to bubble forth from my lips. That would only lead to angering the Malfoy. After which, we would get into a long drawn out debate about hair care. His family taught him to take care of it that's for sure.

"Alright Draco." I said as I slipped a pair of black jeans and a plain black t-shirt over my nude form. I finished the outfit off with my black dragon hide boots. I picked up my brush and let it glide through the long locks of my obsidian hair.

If there was one thing I had in common with Malfoy it would be the way I saw my hair. Cutting it was sacrilege to me. It just didn't feel right. While most of the school used special shampoos and such to tame theirs, I just used muggle products. There was no need to do anything else. It always hung straight and never tangled once I had combed or brushed it. What I would do, was use a headband to keep it out of my face.

After getting the tangles out I took the leather strap from my bed side table. I held it for a moment as Draco stared at me.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I chuckled and turned to him. He was tugging a shirt on at that moment. Smirking I tied the strap around my head to function as a headband.

"Doing my hair, as you would put it." I said. He growled and pulled on his robes. I did the same and we both left the dormitory.

-separater-

Breakfast was rather uneventful. I went through the motions of eating almost robotically. I made sure to steer clear of the hashbrowns and toast. I hadn't been able to eat either of them since the first night. It was strange really; they tasted like ashes and refused to go down my throat. What was happening to me?

I was the first to leave the great hall from our house table. I picked up my bag and pulled my robes tighter against my shoulders. I had History of Magic first today. Hopefully I could get some reading in before the ghost of a teacher's voice threatened to put me to sleep. Even though I did well in his class [I was ready to advance to third year maybe fourth] it was still hard to stay awake.

I found a seat near the back of the room and sat down. The book on fire magic was the first thing to come out of my bag. After placing it on the desk parchment, ink, quill and the textbook followed shortly after. Snapping the book open I began to read. It was always fascinating to see what spells could do. For instance saying a spell with one inflection could light a fire, while another could kill a person. This nature of spellcraft made this particular book, considered dark.

History of Magic started a few minutes later. It was boring as always. I flipped open the book and began to work on the essay due in two weeks. If I could finish that I would be able to keep reading the book on fire magic. The assigned essays weren't that difficult but the professor expected the times and dates of the events to be correct. That was why I needed the book now, not because I didn't know the material. Points were taken off if the dates were incorrect or referenced wrong.

I had a free period now. I watched as the rest of the students filed out of the classroom. I had packed up my things before everyone else. I waited until they all left and made my way to the library. Hopefully I could find some information on what was happening to me.

Durante popped out of my robes and hissed at me in the darkness of the corridor.

/What are you planning Malo?/

/I need to figure out what's been going on with me./

/I might be able to help with that./

/How?/

/Tell me the names of books. I can help you weedle out the absurdities./

/Alright./ I replied as I grasped the handle of the door to the library.

Durante quickly slid back into my robes as I entered the room. I made my way over to my usual table and put my bag down. I stood and walked over to the bookshelf that held books on magical creatures. Hopefully I could find something here. So far, there had been nothing. There was no text that described the way my skin had turned orange or the blood lust in a way that didn't immediately scream vampire. I am pretty sure I am not a vampire; but it was a possibility nonetheless.

-separater-

I slid quietly into the library and my heart skipped a beat as I saw 'him.' Harry Potter sat at a table in a secluded corner. I numbly walked to another desk as he came to stand in front of the bookshelf nearest to the table. It had been dubbed the "magical creature bookcase" by most students. What could he be looking for?

There was no time to figure this out. I pulled out the diary and flipped to a page that was clear of old ink stains.

_Hello?_

**Yes Ms. Weasley?**

_I am watching Harry right now._

**Yes and what does this have to do with me?**

_**What do I do? He is so handsome and I want to go over and …**_

**And what?**

_**I don't know … Kiss him maybe.**_

**That is up to you. Being so forward for someone such as yourself may not be wise.**

_Why?_

**You, yourself are a girl. Do you even know if he likes you?**

_No._

**Then, do you see my point?**

_Yes. But how do I find out?_

**I do not know Ms. Weasley. I am not really that good with relationships.**

_What do you mean Tom? Aren't you … haven't you …_

I put down my quill as my cheeks flared. Why was I asking him this?

**I am not familiar with the kind of relationship you are describing.**

Was scrawled across the page when I looked again.

_I can accept that. Tom?_

**Yes?**

_Do you think he likes me?_

**It is hard to say. He may, he may not. There is always a chance he likes blokes.**

_What are you insinuating Tom? He cannot be gay._

**I only meant it was a possibility. I never hinted that he was.**

_**I hope not.**_

**I wrote before snapping the diary shut.**

**-separater-**

I hissed incoherently under my breath as I scanned the titles. A book on parseltongue caught my eye.

/This one./

/What is it?/ Durante whispered.

/Parseltongue Magic by Aritha Zelgar./

/That's about Parsel Magic from the light point of view. It'll do you no good Malo./

/Are you sure?/

/Yes./

Another book caught my attention. I must have paused for a while because Durante asked,

/What is it Malo?/

"Mufliato," I muttered with a flick of my wand. This spell would allow us to talk without fear of being overheard.

/This one is on thestrals and thestral half breeds./

/Who is the author?/

/There isn't one listed on the spine or cover./ I said as I took the book out and examined it.

/Open the book. Make sure you cast your transfiguration charm on it before trying to read it./

/The 'charm' Durante?/

/yes, that one. You wouldn't want anyone catching you with a book like this. It would ruin the 'boy who lived image.'/

/Fuck the image./

/Just do it. It's for your own safety in the end. Dumbles wouldn't approve anyway./

I chuckled at that. Durante didn't like Dumbledore or his phoenix Fawkes much. The nickname of Dumbles he made up himself.

After casting the complicated transfiguration spell I opened the book. The pages were burnt at the edges and it looked very old. There was still no author listed on the pages. I flipped through them to try and find one but came up with nothing.

/Read the first page to me Malo./

/It's pretty long./

/I can handle it. I can only read Parseltongue. It is a curse of only being a lower class poisonous snake./

/Pythons are very poisonous./

/Not in the magical world. There are many worse snakes to run into./

Going back to the first page I read:

/Thestrals don't normally mate; they create offspring in a different and more productive way. By passing on their abilities to those who can see them, they create new thestrals. These new thestrals are often called thestral hybrids. The resulting creature has the abilities of a thestral and may have some of their characteristics./

/It is possible for a thestral hybrid to have more than one other blood type. Normally wizards are the only ones who can see a thestral. It has been rumored that dragons and sometimes vampires can as well. The resulting transfer of abilities still creates a thestral hybrid. This in turn however, may create a necromancer among other things./

/The most common …/

/Stop there. Is there a table of contents?/ Durante asked.

/Yes, hang on./ I said as I found the right page.

/Go to the first chapter. It might go more in depth into these 'hybridssss./

/Yes, Durante./

/The most common thestral hybrid is a wizard. When a vampire or a dragon [which are the only other known creatures who can see thestrals] see one they may also get the same powers and abilities. Whether or not a thestral passes on its legacy is up to that thestral./

/With a dragon they may experience a change in the color and structure of their wings. [especially applied to a humanoid or dragon/human or dragon/wizard hybrid] The wings will become more skeletal and grow in size, while still allowing for easy retraction in time of need. While thestrals do not have fangs they heal differently than most creatures./

/When they heal their skin turns a bright orange color. It is then shed and is replaced by the slightly scaly black as before. Also hybrids may find their eyes becoming fully red in darkness. This however, depends on if the one given thestral powers is not a wizard./

/If a vampire their skin will get darker. It will be easier for them to walk around in the sun, but, they will still have an aversion to light. With a vampire, the eyes will eventually turn red and stay that way permanently. A strong glamour can be used to hide this if necessary. They will also find their claws and fangs much tougher and stronger than before. Thestral power also makes them completely immune to the powerful burning rays of the sun and fire./

/Take this book with you Malo. Check it out and read it later./

/It might have more information than this. This could be what I have been searching for./

/yes, Malo. You had better get this over with quickly. You only have eight minutes to get to lunch. I am not letting you go without meat today./

/Durante, you're acting like a mother again./

/I do not care. Go …/

/I'm going./ I said as I took down the mufliato spell and checked out the book.

-separater-

I made sure to pile many different types of meats on my plate. Draco slid into the seat next to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you turning into a complete carnivour?" he asked. I shook my head and put a small handful of cheese slices and some lettuce on my plate.

"I just don't feel like eating much else today." I said. It wasn't a total lie. I wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer though. Draco knew me too well for that.

"I don't think so. You've been doing this since last week, when term started. I hope whatever Snape did to you hasn't fucked up your body too much."

"I have a few theories. I would rather keep them to myself until I have more information."

"Alright, I guess that's fine. I just … Harry, I worry about you." The blonde said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I blinked and smiled a rare smile at him.

"I'll be fine Draco." I said as I dug into my food.

-separater-

The Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom was full by the time Draco and I made our way there. We were ten minutes early and there were few seats left. I could see Hermione and Pansy sitting next to each other at the front of the room. By no means did they like each other. They were probably just fighting over who would get the first glimpse of the bumbling blonde professor first. If you could even call him that.

I smirked and tapped Draco on the shoulder. I pointed to the girls and we shared quiet chuckles. Finding a seat near the middle of the room we sat and prepared for another bizarre lecture. Lockheart mostly liked to talk about himself during his lessons. He would describe how he managed to slay this creature or cure this random witch of some magical illness. It was all a load of bullshit if you asked me or Draco. Both of us saw through his corny smiles the first we got sight of him. The fact that he talked so highly of himself didn't help his case. It just made him look worse.

Today, he brought a large cage with him.

"Today we will be learning how to tame Cornish Pixies." He said. Anything else he said I ignored. He opened the cage and the pixies flew out of their confinement. They smirked and then went after us. Lockheart tried to reassure us they were harmless but I didn't believe him.

"Pesky Pixie Pestanomie." He said. Before he could move his wand it was taken and thrown behind his desk by one of the pixies. Groaning he went to look for it. Presumabley that is.

"Use what you can to round them all up." He said.

Fifteen minutes later most of the students had escaped his classroom.

"Could I ask you four to clean them up and put them away for me?" he asked as he turned his smile on myself, Draco, Ron Weasley and Hermione.

"I …" the only witch said as she smiled back.

"Fine," I said. Taking out my wand I said,

"Incendio,"

The fire creation spell made the pixies freeze for a moment and then they began to laugh. I smirked and moved my wand in a complicated pattern. The fire was charmed to follow them until they tired out. They would eventually get back into the cage.

Hermione cast an immobulus on a few of them and floated them back into the cage. Draco used the accio charm to summon some and put them away. Ron tried to follow the blonde's example only to have the spell backfire on him. He fell to the floor with a few drops of blood trickling from his nose. I held back a laugh and Draco snickered at the red head's folly.

"Ms. Granger take him to the hospital wing. I think these two can handle it From here." Lockheart said. Nodding the brunette helped the Weasel up and led him away. I looked at Draco and we both smirked.

"Flipendo, imobulus, accio." We both said at the same time. The remaining pixies were blasted, immobilized, and summoned to our hands. We deposited them into the cage and left the classroom.

"That was way too easy. Did you see Longbottom's face as he was flown to the ceiling?" asked the blonde as we made our way back to our room.

"Yeah, I think Ron's reaction was better. The way blood poured from his nose as he fell on his ass …" I said. Draco smirked and pushed me. I pushed him back and slapped him on the arm.

"Don't start something you aren't going to finish Malfoy." I said as I started to sprint toward the portrait hole.

"I'll get you back for that Potter." He vowed as he followed me.

-separater-

A/N:

I am going to split the chapter again. I will end it eventually. I promise [unless anything changes my mind] that the next chapter will end the Flora Attacks and Threats of Blood.

I hope all of you are liking this story so far. I am going to be taking a few of the major points of the second year and then changing them to fit the story. I might leave some shit out so …

If you're looking for an exact replica of the second year I suggest you find another story.

Thanks to those who reviewed.

I would like to take the time to mention a few people I am greatful to:

Skylerblack,

Ashie-slytherin-greenflames,

Draky,

…

Damn I cannot remember the rest at the moment. I am having internet issues. Sorry. I will list more in the next chapter.

R and R


	5. Flora attacks and threats of blood III

Chapter 2 ~ The Flora Attacks and Threats of Blood Part III

-separater-

It was the fourth week of the term and I still couldn't get Harry's attention. I managed to get the Seeker position on the Gryffindor team though. I was barely good enough to make the team. Oliver Wood, the Captain, said I would have to prove myself against Slytherin to keep my place on the team. This meant besting Harry; a thing most wouldn't even fathom.

I was determined to catch his attention. If I had to learn a few dark spells to knock him down a peg or two on the Quidditch pitch I would. Anything for him, for my Harry Potter. The one who would be mine. No matter what the fuck I had to do to get him!

-separater-

It was Friday and I was in my last class of the day: DADA. Lockheart had been rather tame since the incident with the pixie's in the second week of his second year classes. Today we were discussing how he 'defeated the Wagga Wagga Werewolf. It was so fabricated and ridiculous that I was forced to cast a silencing charm around myself and Draco. We were both laughing our heads off at the super model's tales.

" … and then …" the teacher said.

"I have got to get out of this fucking class." I muttered as I groaned.

"I feel the same way. We have got to start some kind of club or something. I need a challenge from my classes." The blonde next to me said.

"Just be glad he can't hear us Draco."

"I am. I would hate to have detention with that loser. Sorry, Harry." He said.

"It will only be for one night. I heard the Weasel has a whole week with Filch. I followed him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Besides I had no other choice. The damn barrier wouldn't let either of us through."

"You might have been able to Apparate." Draco suggested.

"Really? Draco I'm pretty good but even I don't know how to do that yet. Besides the under-aged wizard thing you know. That would have gotten me sent to the ministry." I said. Sighing the Malfoy put his head in his hands. I mimicked him and we both tried to ignore the droning fake hero, that was Lockheart.

Hermione Granger and Pansy were practically drooling over him. I wondered if the two girls would ever notice each other. If they stopped fawning over a stupid asshole they might notice that they were made for each other. But alas, girls are dumb like that sometimes. Don't get me wrong, guys aren't any better. Sometimes we're worse. That is about girls anyway. Me, I wasn't interested in anyone here at Hogwarts.

I only had one fix right now. That, was someone or something I couldn't possibly have. Someone who was no more than a spirit couldn't possibly be anything more than that. Dark rituals may change that fact, but until one of his followers managed to give him some kind of body Lord Voldemort was out of my reach. I am not really sure how I felt about him; hard to know when the only time I met him I was a little over a year old.

Finally Lockheart finished with his explanations and gave us an assignment. In my opinion, he should have given that first. Those of us who could get stuff like that done quickly would have been done and could sleep the rest of the period. But that's not how Lockheart works. He's one of those ego-centric losers who thinks they rule the world. The world revolves around 'me' bullshit.

The assignment for today was to do a report on how he defeated the Wagga Wagga Werewolf. We were to put in as many details as possible. We could get more credit if we added facts not found in the specific book the 'conquest' was mentioned in. Surely Hermione and Pansy would do that. Hermione for the extra credit, and Pansy to see the smile that lit up Lockheart's face. I would never understand either of them.

Personally, I thought girls were annoying and rather stupid. Guys were better sometimes but still no better when it came to the opposite sex. I had come to the conclusion that this technically made me either or asexual or gay. It was hard to tell at the moment. I was still growing [sexually] and wouldn't be able to tell for sure until at least next year. Although my mind was way ahead my hormones were still trying to catch up.

By now I should be having urges. Urges to touch girls [or in the case of my theories] guys or no one at all. But I haven't had anything. This might have something to do with my other theory. The whole 'thestral hybrid' thing. If that one was true it might explain things a bit. Girls took longer to sexually mature but guys usually didn't take this long.

I sighed and brought out the proper length of parchment for the report. He wanted eleven inches on this stupid shit. Ugh, I was going to have to talk to the headmaster about this. Talk to Dumbles again about how Lockheart was a disgrace. I had already told the headmaster that Lockheart was horrible once.

It had been right after the incident with the pixie's.

I had gone up to see Dumbles after the lesson.

"Harry?" the old man asked as I walked into his office.

"It's Lockheart … he's …" I said, trying to hold in the anger that had overtaken me once leaving that room.

"What about Gilderoy? Harry what's wrong?" the professor asked in his best grandfatherly voice.

"He … he cannot even control a creature he brought in for us to practice taming. What kind of idiot did you hire?"

"I am sure he just-"

"He used a spell that isn't in any book I've read and then dove behind his desk like a scared rabbit. Professor,"

"Yes Harry?"

"I don't want to take his class anymore."

"Harry I am sure things will get better. He probably just panicked. It was the first time he has showed them to students."

"I don't care. If he messes up like this again I'm taking a correspondence DADA class with another magical school." I had said.

"Harry,"

"No. I will not be persuaded. This is ridiculous." I said with barely controlled anger.

"I will have a talk with him." The professor said.

"I hope so. I respect those that have been chosen to teach here. Lockheart, I have no respect for."

"Harry … that's not something you should say about a teacher."

"What am I supposed to say then? That he's the best thing that's happened to Hogwarts? If I said that professor I would be lying. Even in Slytherin we are taught not to outright lie." I said.

"Harry you should have respect for your superiors."

"Yes, but that only applies when they give me a reason to. Lockheart, has given me no reason to even respect him as a person. He's a fraud."

"Harry, what he says is true."

"How can you not see through his lies! Professor he has even fooled you."

"Harry you are just imagining things."

I could feel eyes on me and I turned to look into his blue orbs. I could also feel something prodding at my mind, which made me immediately snap my eyes shut.

"Don't," I said as I walked to the door,

"ever try to read my mind again. I will learn Oclomency, and when I do you won't be able to control anything I do. Oh," I said as I smirked.

"I can see right through your compulsion Dumbledore. I won't let it work on me."

"Harry I would never-"

"You are lying to me. What was that tug on my mind? Why do your eyes cloud over when you're around me? Why me and no one else? Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do. I will not be your 'boy savior' anymore Dumbledore." I said.

I left the room and descended the staircase. I made sure to punch the wall where the gargoyle stood when I came down. It glanced at me curiously but did not react otherwise. The fucking headmaster would not hear about this. He wouldn't do anything about it anyway. It would just lead to the same thing happening again. This time, I might not be able to hold back on him …

I was jerked out of my reverie by Lockheart himself. I stared at my half finished essay and then glanced up at the man.

"Harry I would like you to come and help me demonstrate something." He said. I groaned and shook my head.

"I don't have to do anything. Get Hermione or Pansy to do it. I am sure they would jump at the chance to stand next to you." There was a little more edge to my voice than necessary. I closed my eyes and forced myself to calm down. I plastered a smile on my face but did not get up from my seat.

"Alright, Ms. Granger come up here. Just do as I tell you." He said as the bushy haired girl practically bounced up to the front of the room. You could see sunshine pouring off of her in waves, almost. She was so happy to be near him, and Pansy was getting jealous. Draco and I were going to get an earful of her wining later. 'Hermione is such an attention seeking bitch.' That's what she'd say.

When the demonstration was over we were finally allowed to leave. I was so annoyed by the fucking class that I had finished the essay in five minutes. When I put my mind to shit that really irritated me I could accomplish that given action in record time. The blonde professor was a little surprised to see the essay I handed him. It made him smile and the girls in the classroom glared at me.

I shrugged and left the room. I was totally done with this bitch of a teacher for today. Tomorrow was the first Slytherin quidditch match of the year. It was going to be Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff. They didn't stand a chance.

With Draco as a Beater and myself as the Seeker they were going to get pounded into the ground. I couldn't wait to go up against Gryffindor. The Weasel's bitch of a sister was supposed to be the Seeker. She was a first year so she must have sucked cock to get onto the team. There was no way she was good enough to be on the team. Either she sucked cock or had some kind of agreement with the Keeper on the team. Either way I would show her what a real Seeker played like.

We were supposed to play against Gryffindor in November I think. After we played ravenclaw, and then they played Hufflepuff. The House of the Badgers was so going to get beaten. I had heard that Ravenclaw had a decent Seeker. I of course, would pummel them in the end. Not that I wanted to beat people at everything; quidditch just seemed to be one of the things I was especially good at. Like dark magic and a few other things for example. I was a natural at them, just like I was with quidditch.

After class I retreated to my dorm room. I pulled out the book I had been reading lately [ on wind magic] and started reading. Even, the ever present Draco, was absent from the dormitory. He must have something to do with Blaise or Pansy. Fine by me, I would like some time to read in peace.

An hour later I went down for dinner. Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Theodore Knott [who had recently begun to hang out with us] walked to the great hall together. Dinner would hopefully not be as exasperating as my last class. Even seeing Lockheart, would make me want to curse that fucking smile off his face.

As we all finished eating Dumbles stood up.

/What does the goat want?/ asked Durante as he poked his head out of my robes. I whispered a mufliato and a weak invisibility charm so no one would notice.

/Who knows. It's Dumbles, it could be anything./ I hissed back.

/The oaf has worn my patience thin./

/It's only the end of the first month. He barely bothered you last year./

/I didn't pay much attention to him last year. He mostly left you alone, after glaring at you the first day./

/Yeah, that's true. I wish it was like that this year. I hate it when people try to control me./

/You think I like it any better? No one –and I mean no one – controllsss my Malo./ Durante said possessively.

/Shut up so I can figure out if anything he is saying is actually worth hearing./ I hissed as I dropped the charms. Durante slipped back into my robes and was silent.

"Tomorrow is the first Quidditch match of the season. I hope the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins are excited to show off their talent." Dumbles said. There was a murmur in the hall.

"Now then, Lockheart would like to say a few words."

Not that idiot. I slapped my forehead and grimaced. Not more of his incessant babbling.

"Thank you Dumbledore," the blonde super model said as he stood up.

"I would like to inform you of something that will be started in November."

"What does he want now?" Draco asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. Before I could protest his arm was draped over my shoulder and his head was lying on my shoulder.

"I don't know Draco. It has got to be important for once though. He never speaks during dinner." I said.

"Who knows. Maybe he will finally agree to date one of us." Pansy said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

I removed Draco's arm from my shoulder and glared at the girl.

"He would probably much rather date a banshee Pansy. Besides that's pedofelia." I said.

"Are you saying I'm ugly?" the girl asked, her brown eyes flashing.

"You're way too young. Besides, he might only like to mess with girl's hearts." I said.

"I doubt he is smart enough to do that. He would go after the first girl with big boobs who threw herself at him." Draco said with a small laugh.

"Shut up," Pansy growled.

I sighed and turned back to the speaking professor.

"… so this Dueling Club is just an experiment. It will be held during the first week of November."

"That's all, am I right, Gilderoy?" Dumbledore said, cutting off the other professor.

"Yes, I think so …" Lockheart said as he sat down.

"You may all return to your dormitories now. Remember lights out is at ten." The headmaster said cheerfully.

-separater-

On Halloween I had my detention with Lockheart.

"Harry, come in." the blonde said as he ushered me into his office. I groaned inwardly and took a seat as far from him as possible.

"You will be helping me answer my fan mail. Can you do that Harry?"

"Yes," I ground out. How dare he give me something like that!

"Sir, how long am I here for?" I asked twenty minutes later.

"Uhm … hmmm … how about until eight Harry. That's an hour and a half from now."

"Alright," I said softly. I turned my attention back to the large stack of envelopes next to me. It was piled as high as a muggle computer! If he thought I could get through this he better re-think it. Right, this is Lockheart. He only thinks of himself.

Sighing, I picked up a letter and opened it. This was so fucking pointless …

Why couldn't he think of something better? Acting out one of his 'fake' tales would probably be better than this. Ugh …

-separater-

_Tom?_

**Yes?**

_What's it like to have power?_

**Why do you want to know?**

_I am just curious …_

**Sure you are Ms. Weasley.**

_I am! What is it like to have people bowing at your feet?_

**It's … I don't really know. I never had that exactly.**

_Who are you really?_

**I am Tom Marvalo Riddle.**

_Who?_

**I was a wizard who went to Hogwarts just like everyone else. Why the change in subject?**

_Just … I wanted to know. Tom?_

**Yes, what is it?**

_I want to have power. I want Harry to notice me._

**I can show you how to do that.**

_**Really?**_

**Yes, Ms. Weasley. There is something you must see first.**

_You are going to show me something? I am thrilled Tom!_

**Calm down Ms. Weasley. Don't scream.**

_Scream?_

**Exactly, don't scream.**

_Why?_

**You'll see …**

-separater-

Everything went foggy for a few moments. When I was able to see again I was standing next to a boy. He looked remarkably like Harry actually. His hair was a shade or two lighter and his eyes were dark blue, but, other than that they were very similar.  
>Well … Harry's skin was darker, but, that was about it. It was kind of scary.<p>

I put a hand in front of my mouth to keep from screaming.

"What's going on Tom?"

"I brought you to my time. To my memories …"

"Your memories? What are you going to show me?" I asked with a grin.

"Follow me, Ginny." He said as he started walking. I gasped and followed behind the boy. He was much taller than my four feet seven, and I had to jog to keep up.

"Slow down,"

"Alright," he said as he slowed to a stop. I nearly ran into him, using his arm to keep me upright.

"You should be more careful Ms. Weasley."

"I suppose I should." I answered as I got my balance.

He led me down many corridors of Hogwarts. Yeah, that's where he brought me. Confused? I am too. I gasped loudly as he came to a stop in front of the staircase that led to the headmaster's office.

"Why are we here, Tom?"

"You will find out." The boy said as he barked the password at the gargoyle standing guard.

When we reached the top of the stairs I was surprised to find the Slytherin crest on the headmaster's door.

"Tom?"

He put a finger over my mouth and muttered a spell under his breath. I looked down to find that he had cast an invisibility charm on me.

"Enter," the headmaster said as Tom knocked. He smirked and opened the door. A disillusioned Ginny Weasley followed him into the office.

"Sir?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright. Things have been quiet as of late."

"I am fine sir,"

"Are you sure?"

"yes sir,"

"There is nothing you want to tell me?"

"No sir."

"Off you go then." The man said as he gestured toward the door.

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"If the person who opened the Chamber of Secrets was found would the school stay open?"

"Yes, and they would be expelled."

"I might be able to find them."

"Really Mr. Riddle? Do you know of anyone suspicious?"

"I might, I just want to be sure first."

"Of course."

"You may go, unless you wanted to talk."

"I am fine professor. Good night."

"Good night Mr. Riddle."

"I will let you know as soon as I have more information." Tom said.

"I look forward to it." The professor said. It wasn't Dumbledore …

Next Tommm led me to the Forbidden Forest. A Six and a half foot man –boy—was there with a box.

"Hagrid, you can't keep that creature in the box. You know they'll catch you."

"Arrigog wouldn't hur' a thin'"

"Diffindo."

With a shriek something scuttled out of the box. It was a spider! Ginny cowered behind Tom as the creature went into the forest.

"Arrigog!" Hagrid cried as he tried to follow.

"You're already in enough trouble as it is. I know that spider killed the girl in the chamber. Once the rest of the school finds out you'll be expelled. Why make things worse?"

"You wouldn't …"

"yes I would. If the monster is not found the school will close. We can't have that can we Hagrid?"

The boy growled and stalked toward the castle. He shot glares Tom's way every chance he got.

-separater-

Things blurred once more. When I could see Hagrid and the headmaster were standing in front of Tom and myself. Hagrid looked really upset.

"I am afraid I have to do this Hagrid." The professor said. The spider raising boy glared at Tom, who was watching from the sidelines.

"Why is he here?"

"He caught you. He should be here." A woman said. The boy turned and looked at a woman with curly brown hair and glasses.

"Mrs. Murtle, I advise you not provoke him. He may not look dangerous but he harbored that animal ..." Tom said with a smirk.

"I did-"

"Don't even try to deny it. I know that your spider killed her." Tom said. Looking defeated Hagrid turned back to the headmaster. He held out his wand and sighed.

"Now, I expel you Rubius Hagrid." The headmaster said. The wand was snapped in half.

Everything went white and I did scream. I tried to stop but couldn't shut my mouth. Tom's hand covered it for a brief moment before disappearing. Then I could see myself again. What?

-separater-

**Ginny?**

**Yes Tom?**

**I want you to do something for me.**

_What's that?_

**I want you to open the chamber.**

_Why would I do that?_

**Because I told you to. Harry will notice you.**

_He will?_

**Yes, I rather think he will notice you.**

_I'll do it. How do I do this Tom?_

**It's easy …**

**-separater-**

**I wiped my sweaty palms against my robes. How long had I been here?**

"**Harry?" **

"**yes?"**

"**You can go."**

**Thank Merlin …**

**As I got up I heard something strange.**

" … **kill … rip … tear …"**

"**What?" I asked softly.**

"… **destroy … kill … must kill them …"**

"**Did you hear that professor?"**

"**Hear what Harry?"**

**What? He didn't hear it? Probably staring at himself in a mirror again …**

**I left his office and started to walk toward the dungeons.**

"… **rip … tear … blood …"**

**What? Where's that coming from?**

"**Where are you?" I asked. When there was no answer I sighed, it had been a long day. I was probably just tired.**

**As I kept walking though I heard it again.**

"… **break … tear … must have blood …"**

**Now I'm curious. The voice was traveling. Where to, I had no idea.**

**I looked around suddenly as the words stopped. A flash of light caught my attention. There in the light of a nearby torch hanging on the wall was Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. Why was she here, and why did she look … dead?**

**I glanced around the immediate area. A puddle of water was on the floor next to a girl's lu. Why here? Then my eyes alighted on the wall next to Mrs. Norris.**

"**The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware."**

**Huh? That's blood. I just knew it for some reason.**

**Before I could think about that any more I could hear voices coming down the hall. At first there were only a few, but, more joined. By the time the people were visible there were at least twenty of them. One of them, was Severus Snape. Filch came slinking into the corridor and screamed. Seeing me he narrowed a glare my way.**

"**Mrs. Norris. You m-murdered my cat." the squib said in lament. I shrugged and looked at Snape.**

"**I'll kill you."**

"**Someone get the headmaster." A random girl said. Snape walked off and came back with Dumbledore a few minutes later. The headmaster was smiling but the smile was turned into a frown when he saw the scene before him.**

"**What happened here?"**

"**I swear I didn't do this." I said. The two professors and Filch stared at me.**

"**Harry is telling the truth Dumbledore. He was having detention with me." Gilderoy Lockheart said, as he came into the corridor.**

"**And what, did you have him do?" Snape sneered. Lockheart's trademark smile did not faulter as he looked at Snape.**

"**Harry was helping me answer some fan mail."**

"**Fan mail?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow in my direction.**

"**yeah, I cannot believe that was his idea of punishment." I said.**

"**If Harry didn't do it then who did?" a stunned Draco asked as he came into the corridor. He glanced at the wall and paled.**

"**I don't know." I said.**

"**Headmaster you're just going to let him go? He murdered my cat!" Filch demanded of Dumbles.**

"**I do not think she is dead Argus. Just petrified." The headmaster said. He poked the still body gently with the tip of his wand.**

"**yes. I am sure Professor Sprout can brew some Mandrakes for a revival potion." The bespectacled man said. I nodded and walked off toward the Slytherin dormitories.**

**Draco followed me and asked,**

"**Did you do it?"**

"**No, does it look like I did?"**

"**yes. You were the only one there …"**

"**Would I lie to you Draco?"**

"**Not that I know of. Well … maybe if it was for my own good …"**

"**Even then, I would tell you eventually." I said.**

"**Right,"**

"**You always seem to escape trouble don't you, Potter?" Draco asked with a seductive smile. It had become a habbit for us to flirt with each other randomly, just starting this year in fact.**

"**yeah, trouble'll always find me. Just like you always do." I said. I smirked as his cheeks tinted slightly.**

"**You got me there Potter. Let's go to sleep." Draco said. We had just made it to the Slytherin dorms. I nodded and walked into the common room, as Draco muttered the password.**


	6. ch 3 tests Dueling and Inheritance

Chapter 3 ~ Tests, Dueling, and Inheritance

-separater-

On November 2nd the test was scheduled. I had prepared for the last two days to be ready for anything, the Headmaster might throw at me. People had whispered and gossiped about the 'chamber' incident, as it was now called. I am pretty sure most didn't believe my claim, which caused a few of them to say I was dark. The cat had to be chased out of the bag sometime.

-separater-

I waited patiently on the sixth floor for Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy. They wwere the only ones allowed to watch the 'level test.' Students were forbidden from seeing it; they would be way too much of a distraction. Besides, it might not be a good thing for the student body to see what I was capable of. I was going to have to hold back my powers during the test anyway.

"Harry, are you ready?" Dumbledore asked a few minutes later.

"Yes sir,"

"Good then, I will explain the rules."

Ugh … this is going to take a while …

"… and so that's it."

"That's it? Three areas of challenge … knowledge of incantations and spells, the practical portion of that, and dangerous creatures … Sounds pretty easy to me."

"It is not easy Mr. Potter." Lucius Malfoy said with a sneer.

"We shall see about that." I said as I glared at the blonde. Dumbledore shook his head and sighed.

"Now, we shall begin."

The first part of the test was basically Dumbles asking me about third and fourth year spells. I was then asked to perform them, which I did flawlessly. Then it was the part that would be harder … creatures …

"Harry, tell me what creature this is." Dumbledore asked as he gestured to a dark skinned, winged, beast with skeletal features.

"a thestral,"

"Very good my boy. Now what about this one."

The old man pointed to the silhouette of a white creature with silver hooves.

"Unicorn,"

"You are doing well my boy. Now we shall go onto something harder. Lucius,"

"Yes Headmaster?"

"Open the box."

"Of course," the blonde said. He smirked at me and opened a box I hadn't noticed before. Out of the box came a vapor, before something materialized.

At first nothing happened, and then a blinding flash of light appeared. I had to cover my mouth to keep from crying out in pain as the light lashed out at my eyes. Then a void of blinding light surrounded me and I sank to my knees. This was horrible, this light, that I felt I couldn't get away from. This overwhelming … wait!

"Boggart," I coughed as I stood up. I closed my eyes and imagined the light shuddering and then exploding into stars.

"Riddikulus." I said as I cast the spell. The light faded and a ghostly figure stood in front of me. I glared at it, immobilized it, and locked it in the box.

"Very good Mr. Potter." Lucius said. You could tell he was reluctant to praise me.

"Harry that was a third year creature. Your Defense teacher would show that to you in third year." Dumbles said. I nodded, not really seeing where he was going with this.

"Now we shall see what happens if you fight something at the fourth year level." Lucius said with another smirk. Blinking, I nodded. The blonde man flicked his wand and the angry eyes of the thestral landed on me. I froze, [if my theories were correct] a thestral shouldn't even try to fight me. That spell … I didn't know what it was, but it was a barely legal dark spell. Damn you Malfoy …

I sidestepped as the thestral charged at me. I cast Incendio and the ground around the thestral caught fire. It snarled panicked, and gave out a screech. I ducked as it ran at me again. I had to think of something, or I would risk using much more powerful attacks. Whatever Mr. Malfoy had cast, it was making the thestral go crazy.

I cast Glacia on the floor to make the animal trip. It didn't do anything, as the enraged thestral kept coming. I cast a semi-powerful electric curse at the beast, to no avail. These lower level spells weren't working. I had studied mostly darkn spells, I would have to use them.

As the thestral kept charging black bolts of lightning shot out of my wand. The electric attack hit its target, doing a fare amount of damage. The creature roared and turned its angry eyes on me. I stared, into red eyes, and then remembered something.

Thestrals had black or grey eyes, this spell had to be something like the Imperius curse.

If that wasn't bad enough, I was fixed on those eyes. The blood red color reminded me of something … no someone else …

Snap out of it! This is not the time to be thinking about him. Get that creature free of the spell …

The creature did not stop. It dodged out of the way of the dark ice spell I cast and crashed into me. It's teeth clamped down on my left shoulder, making me grit my teeth in pain. Blood ran down my arm, beginning to spark and burn the ground. I quickly vanished it before it could do any more damage. It was a good thing that being bitten by a thestral was normal for even a hybrid. Their teeth would burn or electrocute you if you didn't get free quick enough.

I heaved the creature off of me and glared at it. I cast Duro to turn it to stone.

"That's enough, Mr. Potter." Draco's father said. I glanced at the statue where the thestral had been. The Duro spell was definitely dark, which meant it would probably be no good trying to bring the thestral back. It would forever remain a statue.

"Harry my boy, that was a very dark spell. Where did you learn it?" Dumbles asked.

I looked down at the wound on my arm and then back up at the headmaster.

"I learned it in a book sir." I said truthfully.

"No books in the library would have that spell." Dumbledore said.

"Maybe he got it from a book in one of the pure blood libraries." Mr. Malfoy said.

"Where Harry?"

"Something I found somewhere," I said simply. Dumbles rubbed the bridge of his nose and then pierced me with his gaze.

I could feel a tug on my mind as I snapped my eyes shut.

"That's it." I said with barely contained fury. I marched out of the corridor, staring sadly at the thestral statue as I went. I glared at both men before exiting, heading toward Snape's office.

-separater-

"Mr. potter, why are you here?" Snape asked as he opened the door to his office.

"I have a problem," I said as I gestured to my arm. After looking at me curiously for a moment Snape pulled up my sleeve to examine the wound.

"Mr. Potter, let's go to my rooms. This is much worse than I thought." Snape said as he went to the door. I followed, feeling kind of dizzy from the loss of blood.

Once we reached his rooms, he slammed the door and locked it.

"You were taking the 'level test' I presume."

"Yes."

"How could Dumblledore let something like this happen? I am going to have to speak with him about this in a very lengthy conversation." Snape said. I looked into his black eyes, surprised to see anger and hatred there.

"Professor?"

"The promise I made … it has been broken. I am just glad I never made an unbreakable vow. Lily trusted me; she never asked for that." Snape said as he looked at me.

Lily? My mother?

"Sir, what do you mean?" I asked.

"What did they have you do?" Snape asked, delaying.

"I was tested on what spells I knew from the third and fourth year, asked to cast some of them, and then identify creatures. I had to fight two of them."

"What creatures Harry?" Snape asked. I was about to snap at him when I saw his face. He had gone pale, the palor making his skin look pasty. Sighing, I prepared to tell the entire truth.

"A boggart and a thestral."

"And which one of them caused that bite on your arm?"

"The thestral sir,"

"I thought so, Harry, there is something I must tell you. I was planning on waiting until you came of age or whenever this came up."

I stared at him in wonder, as he gestured for me to sit down. I did so, as he did as well.

"Your mother was one of the very few wizards who could see thestrals. As you may know, only those who have seen death can see a thestral." The professor started. After I nodded he continued,

"She was given powers because of it. Thestrals, when they have found someone they deem worthy, pass on some of their powers. This is what is called a Thestral hybrid."

I stared in disbelief at the potions master. So I had been right …

"The 'powers' consist of necromancy, heightened senses/reflexes, and regeneration of the body. It seems, that you are not just a wizard. You would have reacted differently to the bite if you were."

"Sir?"

"Humans, or wizards, often times get scars right away when they are bitten by a thestral. You are the son of a thestral chosen, and also not human yourself."

"What do you mean sir? I have done research on thestrals. I …"

"Dragons and vampires can also become thestral hybrids. You must be one of those to have kept bleeding like that." Snape said.

"I still don't understand."

"Haven't you been getting strange urges lately? Blood lust, the healing you have witnessed from after you got here at the beginning of the term, and not being able to eat anything but meat."

"yes, but how does this …"

"You are definitely part dragon Harry. You may be more than just that but it is hard to tell. You are still pretty young, the traits won't really show up until a few years from now."

Sighing I pierced him with my avada kedavra colored eyes.

"The … that's not possible …" Snape said as he stared into my eyes. He crossed the short distance to me, and cupped my chin in his hand. He looked closely and blinked. I blinked, and then shut my eyes.

"The red rings around your eyes … it's just not possible …"

I was getting tired of this. I snapped my eyes open and glared at him.

"What's impossible sir?" I managed to growl.

"You seem to have traits of both a dragon and a vampire. I never thought that was possible."

"And is that bad?"

"I am not sure. As far as I know you are the first to have both. I may have to do some research into your mmother's family line."

I sighed, and shifted my gaze to my arm.

"Now that you have been bitten by a thestral your thestral powers will begin to manifest. I have a book that you can read on the thestral branch of necromancy. You will have complete cell regeneration and be more attuned to the dark arts than ever before."

"That's nice, but what am I supposed to do about this?" I asked as I gestured to my injured arm. It had begun to throb and was bleeding once more.

"I have a few potions you can take, and I shall give you some thestral blood. Other than that, we must wait. I am not sure what will happen, since you are more than one creature that can handle the thestral hybrid process."

"Great," I said as I blew my bangs from my face.

Snape fetched the potion he had mentioned. After drinking it I started to feel better. He cleaned my wound and used the same paste as before. I bit down on my toungue to keep from screaming. I was mildly surprised to discover fangs where my teeth had once been. Snape stopped and looked at me.

"Stop trying to tear your toungue off, unless you wish to have to speak in a different way than normal."

I unclenched my teeth and glared at him. I drank the bottle of blood he held out for me and licked my lips.

He gasped, not expecting the fangs.

"So it has started, and much sooner than I would have imagined."

He finished dressing my wound and tied bandages around it.

"This should be healed by tomorrow. I believe you have a quidditch match against Ravenclaw tomorrow."

"yes sir."

"Do Slytherin proud Harry."

I smirked and looked away.

"So, no potions or other advice?" I asked.

"Other than … do you know any concealment spells or anything to change yor appearance Mr. Potter?"

"yes, sir. That won't be a problem."

"Then I guess you should get going. You ran out on the headmaster and Lucius didn't you?"

"yes, Lucius made me do something I really hate him for."

"What was that Harry?"

"He cast a spell on a thestral to make it attack me. I am sure it was something similar to the imperius curse. In the end, I had to use the Duro spell against it."

"Duro? No matter … wait! You killed a thestral?"

"Unfortunately sir," I said. He stared at me dumbfounded for a moment, before a smile spread across his face.

Snape smiling, did hell just freeze over?

"That will be your first project. I want you to raise that thestral from the dead Harry."

"Why would I do that? Won't he hate me for it?"

"Not necessarily. You did not kill him intentionally."

"I guess …"

"Because you killed him, you have created a bond between the two of you. Once you manage to resurrect him, he can help you with your powers."

"Sounds useful,"

"You better return to wherever the headmaster is before he sends a search party for you." Snape said. I growled and glared at him.

"I am serious." The professor said. Grumbling I made my way to the door. As I gripped the handle I thought of something.

"Sir?"

"yes Harry?"

"What was the promise you made to my mother?"

"It was to protect you, and … to keep your heritage a secret. I was not to tell you until you came of age. For magical creatures, which is what you are, that is sixteen."

"Thank you sir."

"Call me Severus Harry, she wanted me to be your godfather, but your father wouldn't have that."

"Goodbye Severus," I said as I left his rooms.

-separater-

I found the headmaster and Lucius back in Dumbledor's office.

"Come in Harry," the headmaster said as I knocked on the door.

"Sir?"

"Now that we have had time to evaluate the results of the test … you shall be a fourth year my boy."

I blinked and leaned against the wall.

I allowed my green eyes to sweep across the room before looking at the other occupant in the room.

"I have decided to keep you in your room. You already have only one roommate, and there is no point in moving you now. You may choose to move to the fourth year dorms next term." The blonde man said. I nodded and looked at Dumbledore.

"That is pretty much it Harry."

Smirking I made my way to the door.

"Harry?"

"yes Headmaster?"

"I have lost you haven't I harry?"

"You lost me when you left me with the muggles Professor." I said as I left.

"Lucius,"

The blonde man raised an eyebrow.

"It looks like the light has to find a new savior. There is still a chance …"

"He will never stay with your side old man." Lucius said as he left the room.

I was startled slightly as a hand landed on my shoulder. Turning around I looked into Mr. Malfoy's silver eyes.

"I can tell that you have been the best thing that has happened to my son. Don't mess that up." The blonde said. I nodded and shrugged off his hand.

"I will make sure Draco is well and safe." I said.

"you better, I wish for you to train him." The Malfoy said. I gaped for a moment before composing myself.

"Train him sir?"

"yes, I have talked with some of the other Slytherin pure blood families. We wish for you to train our children."

"Which ones?"

"They shall come to you. I suggest you start as soon as you are able. Next term might be easier to start training however. I am sure that the fourth year work will occupy you for a while Mr. Potter."

"I suppose." I said as I made my way to dinner.

-separater-

"So how did you do?" Asked Draco.

"I am a fourth year now. I am sure our 'esteemed' headmaster will inform the rest of the school of the details."

"He probably will." Draco said with a snickewr.

Sure enough Dumbles stood up near the end of dinner.

/What is the old goat doing now?/ Durante asked as he slid from the neckline of my robes. Draco gaped as I put a finger to my lips.

"I will explain later." I whispered as I cast a mufliato to drown out our hissing.

/He is probably going to announce my 'triumph.'/

/Triumph? How did you do Malo? You had the test today right?/

/yes, Durante. I am now a fourth year./

/Really? So are they going to give you class work that will actually challenge you?/

/I hope so. There is no way to be sure./

/Listen to him./

/Alright, but I don't want to./

I ended the spell and turned to Dumbles.

"… he shall be staying in his current dorm for now. We will give him the chance to move into the fourth year dormitories next semester." Said Dumbles.

I really didn't miss much. Ugh … why does he always have to take forever to explain everything?

-separater-

I awoke and stretched out my stiff muscles. I pulled absently on my dark hair to wake myself up. I made my way to the shower and turned on the water. Stripping, I let myself be lulled by the mild temperature.

Today was the quidditch match against Ravenclaw. As I dried off I could hear Draco moving around in our bedroom.

"I see you're ready." The blonde said as I came back into the room.

"Pretty much," I said as I let the towel fall to the ground. The blonde stared openly at my lean form; it was almost irritating how much he was looking. This much with someone who I considered my best friend … I would hate to know what anyone who truly fancied me would do.

I pulled out my usual attire for the quidditch matches and practices. It consisted of tight black jeans, a tight form fitting black t-shirt, and dragon hide boots that were lighter than the ones I normally wore. This way, I would have no problems with my clothes either getting in the way or falling off. I Brushed out my hair and braided it to keep it out of the way as well. The finishing touch was my green and silver quidditch robes, which I spelled to stay on.

"I guess I'll shower then," the blonde boy said. I nodded and took out a book on electric magic. I had finished the book on fire and the book on wind magic a few days ago. I was on the third chapter when Draco came back into the room.

"A book on Thestrals Harry? At lleast it's not some creature of the light." The blonde said as he read the title of the book. I put it away and watched him as he dressed. He shifted uncomfortably and turned away.

"Just cause I can't deny that you look good doesn't mean you have to keep staring at me." He said.

"I can't help look at something that is near perfection." I said seductively, coming closer.

"Stop Potter,"

"Does it really bother you that much?" I asked as I rose an eyebrow.

"yeah, this morning it does. You're different since after that test."

"How?"

"Your eyes have red rings around them. Your hair seems a bit darker, you are an inch or so taller, and your eyes are just …"

"Has anyone else noticed this? Did Pansy or Theo mention anything last night after I went back up here?"

"Not that I know of. They might have noticed though. I know Blaise can tell."

The Zabini boy sometimes hung out with me and Draco.

"I hope that's all." I said.

"You are using a glamor right?"

"yeah,"

"I can see through it because I have creature blood. I suspect that Blaise has creature blood or is a necromancer. Not sure which though."

"Thanks Draco."

"For what?"

"Telling me. I will have to make sure I strengthen the glamor."

"Are you one of us, a creature?"

"Yes, at least three creatures actually."

"Three?"

"Thestral hybrid, dragon, and vampire."

"I should tell-"

"If you tell your father I won't teach you anything." I said.

"Teach? So he told you?"

"Yes, and I agreed. But I will take that back on your account if you tell him. I shal tell him if I choose to."

"Alright, let's kick some arse out there." The blonde said as he took my arm and dragged me out of the room.

-separater-

"And another quidditch match shall begin!" Lee Jordan said.

"Shake hands captains an team mates." Madam Hooch said. Flint shook Oliver Wood's hand, while I shook the hand of the female seeker from Ravenclaw. Her name was Cho Chang, she was somewhat pretty and was a year ahead of me in age.

"I want a clean match. Begin!" the woman said as we all soared into the air.

I closed my eyes and sighed. The match started and I was on the move. I spotted the snitch and went toward it. The Chang girl was right beside me. This was going to be interesting …

"And Flint stops a goal from being made on the Ravenclaw side. As much as I don't care for Slytherin, they have talent." Lee Jordan said. Professor McGonigall was about to tell him to focus when she thought better of it. I swerved to try and lose Cho. It didn't do all that much, she followed me anyway. What the …

Then it hit. Without warning something big and black soared toward me. Cho saw it and got out of the way, but I wasn't so lucky. I grit my teeth as it hit me on the wrist. There wasn't much pain but I knew to stay away from whatever it was now.

"Watch it Potter," Draco said as he hit the object into the other direction.

"Huh?"

"That's one crazy bludger. I could swear it was only after you. Cho was just in the way." The blonde said.

"Watch it!" one of the other Slytherin beaters said as he beat the same bludger away from me.

"Whatever you do stay away from that bludger Harry." Draco said as he left. I nodded and looked for the snitch again. Unfortunately Cho was already after it. I growled under my breath and circled around until I was behind her. I watched as the snitch flitted away from her.

-separater-

I let that mask of sharp focus take over my features once more as I rose into the air. This was my team, albeit for only this year and the next. That was all I would need. I would train another Keeper next year, that would work fine with me.

Harry was good but way too young. Even with him being a fourth year now you usually had to be at least in fifth year to become a Keeper. I had gotten the position last year because we didn't have any other choice. He was more suited for the place of seeker than anyone I had ever seen on the Slytherin team, in my four and half years of being on the team.

My eyes kept drawing to our youngest seeker. Harry was chasing the snitch with the other seeker Cho, beside him. She was somewhat pretty but most of us on the team were gay, she had no chance. Besides … she was way too young. He swerved and tried to lose her, which didn't work. She knew what she was doing, Cho.

As he swerved again something soared toward him. I kept myself from blinking as the object got faster. Cho was able to avoid it but harry was grazed by it. I found out what it was a few seconds later.

Young Malfoy beat the object away and was now talking to Potter. I couldn't hear what they were saying but this wasn't good. Harry was never that careless …

What was going on?

-separater-

I tried to go after the snitch again but was distracted by the bludger. I dodged out of the way as I could hear the crowd erupt in cheers.

"Score for Slytherin! Ten to zero." Jordan said as the score changed on the score board.

I paid them no attention as I got out of the way of the bludger again. I made sure to keep the snitch in my sights, but also had to keep avoiding the bludger. Cho was right on my tail, making me edgy and shifty.

The girl must have seen her chance because she accelerated forward all of a sudden. I followed and circled around her. The bludger was being taken care of by Draco and another one of our beaters. I ducked down to avoid a particularly nasty blow, that the bludger would have done to me. Cho turned and grimaced at the sight of me.

"Harry, this isn't safe. I am not on your team but I won't keep doing this." The girl said.

-separater-

As Harry ducked out of the way to avoid the bludger again I growled. Someone was messing with my team, something which none did without injury. I gaped as he nearly fell off his broom to avoid the bludger again. This was it. I signaled to Hooch to call a time out. I wasn't going to keep this up, with my players in danger …

-separater-

"Harry, stay out of the way. Draco, Knott, Delores, you will keep the bludger away from him." I said. The two beaters nodded but the girl blanched.

"I am a Chaser, not a Beater Flint." She said.

"I trust you Delores. That should be enough. I know you don't care for Harry that much but do you want him injured?" I said, attempting to appeal to her soft side.

"Fine," she said.

I turned to Harry and the Malfoy boy.

"Stick close to his side Draco. I don't care if you have to keep bumping Cho out of your way. I won't have him injured and unable to play."

"yes Flint," the blonde said. Harry didn't look too happy with this decision but I could tell he knew it was necessary. He nodded and we all got back into the air.

-separater-

I searched for the snitch as Draco flew beside me. Cho was on my other side, trying to locate the golden object as well. We both spotted it at the same time. This was unfortunate because the bludger got in my way. Draco tried to bat it away but hit Cho in the process.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's alright, I'm not injured. Just keep that thing away from Harry." Cho said. Malfoy nodded and turned back to me. He was too late though …

I rolled to avoid the black ball, but that was to no avail. It followed me, movement for movement, and eventually slammed into my right arm. I hissed as my arm went limp. A crack could be heard, and I let my lifeless arm flop at my side. I would just have to use my left arm now, the dominat anyway. What the fuck could make a bludger chase me like this?

Draco was immediately at my side as the bludger drifted away.

"Are you alright Harry?"

"I think so," I hissed as I forced myself to focus. If I could just catch the snitch then it would all be over …

The bludger came at me again. I tried to swerve but something stopped me in my tracks. I had no idea why, but I couldn't move. When the bludger hit there was a loud crack, and I barely contained my scream of pain. It fucking hurt like hell, and I was sure that all of the bones from my right shoulder down had been snapped. This was just great! It was probably one of the Gryffindors in the crowd. They were just looking for a way to beat us in the upcoming match in the next few days. What better way then to take out the seeker …

At the very least, that would postpone the match. We had no replacement for the seeker position.

I looked down to see a smirking Ron Weasley in the stands. I scowled at him and brought my eyes back to the pitch. The snitch was above Cho's ear, and she hadn't even noticed it!

I sped toward the girl, ready to end this match. Her eyes widened as I came toward her, but she got out of the way. She realized too late that I had seen the snitch and tried to follow me. This was not going to be a match won by Ravenclaw. They may have been up in goal points, but I was going to beat them fair and square.

I heard a whirring sound and a curse as the bludger tried to do more damage to me again. I put up an invisible shield around me and Cho, to try and stave it off. It worked but I was thrown backward by the impact. I closed my broken hand around the snitch as I began to fall. I kept a tight grip on my broom but no longer had the energy to save myself from falling …

-separater-

"And ... Wait! What's this? Harry Potter is Falling …" Lee said as he watched on in horror. The entire crowd held their breaths, even Ron. The boy fell to the ground and collapsed. Somehow he wasn't injured any further but his arm looked horrible! The damned bludger had probably broken every bone in his arm and fingers!

I snapped open my eyes as the bludger came once more. I wasn on the ground, why was it still after me. Draco landed quickly and sent an Incendio toward the bludger. It erupted in flames and the ashes fell to the ground.

"harry?" the blonde asked as he knelt beside me. I nodded weakly and opened my right fist.

Resting in my palm was the golden snitch. Lee Jordan must have noticed because he immediately started speaking.

"Harry Potter has caught the golden snitch! Slytherin wins 170 to 40!"

I sat up and grimaced as some students and teachers came near to me and Draco. One of them, was Gilderoy Lockheart.

No …

"Let me through. I can fix this." The blonde professor said as he pushed his way through the crowd. They parted reluctantly and he smiled at me.

"I will fix that Harry."

"I think I can take care of it." I said.

"Nonsense. Let me-"

"Episk-"

"Brackium Emendo."

The second spell was from the blonde idiot, and unfortunately was fully cast. Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head as a squelching sound could be heard. He tried to move his arm and cringed as it made a squishing sound and refused to move.

"What did you do?" he asked, turning furious eyes on the professor.

"Uh well … you won't be feeling any pain."

"He has no bones left to feel." Hagrid said as he glared at Lockheart. When had the half giant come over?

"Get him to the Hospital wing." Someone said before Harry's vision went black …

-separater-

A/N:

I am splitting this chapter. I know, you guys must be really annoyed with me. My computer doesn't like saving large documents right now. I don't really have a choice.

There should only be two parts this time. I will let you know in the next chapter if that is going to change.

R and R

Thanks for those who have reviewed.


	7. CH 3 TESTS DUEL AND INHERITANCE II

Chapter 3 ~ Test Dueling and Inheritance Part II

-separater-

I awoke to a burning sensation. At first, I couldn't figure out its origin. Then I concentrated on the pain and realized it was coming from my arm. It felt like a thousand needles were being pushed into it and then pulled out viciously.

There was a loud 'crack!' I snapped my eyes open and gagged. There was a strange scent in the air, and it made me want to puke. The nurse came into the room and scowled.

"I have a potion for you to take Mr. Potter." She said, holding out a potion for me. I nodded and downed it immediately.

"That's a bone regeneration potion. It'll grow back the bones our 'dear' Gilderoy removed for you." Said Pomphrey. It was clear, to me even, that she hated him.

"It will take quitesome time to completely restore the missing bones. I shall have to keep you here for a few days Mr. Potter."

"What's that smell?" I asked, putting a hand over my nose.

"… smell Mr. Potter?"

I gagged once and then forced my mouth shut. The nurse looked around and spotted a bit of blood trickling from a cut on my right arm. Where it had come from was unclear.

"I don't know how you got it but that cut has got to be healed." Said the nurse. She brought her wand out from behind her ear and started to wave it.

I shook my head and glared at her. I picked up my own wand from the bedside table and canceled her spell.

"Mr. Potter, I have to heal this." The woman said.

"I shall do it myself. Right now we have to stop the bleeding." I said. She nodded and walked off. A few minutes later she came back and pressed a cloth to my arm.

"Let me know when it stops bleeding. I shall see what I can do after that." She said.

"I shall deal with this myself. I know what you want to do but it isn't going to help." I said. She grumbled under her breath and left the room. I growled in annoyance and pressed the cloth a little harder into my skin.

I conjured a glass of water and drank down the cool liquid. Then there was a noise and I looked toward the sound.

"Mr. Potter?" asked a voice. I could see something there but it was too dark to tell what it was. I muttered a quick lumos and Dobby's stout form could be seen.

"Mr. Potter sir?" the elf asked.

"Why are you here Dobby?" I asked, casting Muflito in case anyone was around.

"Dobby came to see Mr. Potter sir. Are you feeling alright?"

"Does it look like it? My bones were broken from the shoulder down, I fell off of my broom, and then my idiot professor banished the bones in my arm." I said. Dobby looked horrified for a moment and then smiled slightly.

"At least you are alright. Dobby told you not to come to Hogwarts this year."

"Why is that Dobby? Is there a danger worse than nearly losing the use of my arm?" I asked, a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Mr. Harry Potter sir … you should go home."

"Go home? Are you nutters Dobby? It won't be any better there than it is here." I said.

"But at least-"

"I am staying at school. I know you are trying to protect me Dobby. Honestly I should be flattered by that. But too many people have tried to protect me during my life, and they only end up hurting me instead." I said, my eyes going hard.

"Does Mr. Harry Potter sir hate Dobby?" asked the elf, tears forming in his eyes.

"No Dobby. I just wish you would stop trying to 'save' me. People think they know what's best for me. Sometimes it's better to let life run its course. Trying to save people can make things worse."

"I shall keep that in mind Mr. Harry Potter sir. Dobby must go now."

"Good bye Dobby." I said as he disappeared.

-separater-

In the morning I slipped out of the Hospital Wing unnoticed. The nurse looked for me but failed in her search. My bones had grown back, but were a bit weak. I am sure a bit of exercise to them would do some good. I would want to wait a few days for that though.

I groaned and sat up. Draco was reading in bed and I blinked at him.

"what time is it?" I asked.

"It's 7:30 in the morning and it's Monday." Said the blonde. My eyes widened and I made to stand up. Draco put the book down and scowled at me.

He held me down and said,

"It's alright Harry. Classes don't start till after lunch today. The 'Dueling club' is today."

"When does that start?"

"At nine. If you wish you can start getting ready now, but it is unnecessary." Said the Malfoy heir. I nodded and ran a hand through my hair. The nurse had untied it and let it flow loosely when I was in her care.

-separater-

_Tom?_

**Yes Ginevra?**

_Today is the dueling Club. I can impress Harry._

**Yes Ms. Weasley. I am sure he would like to see you duel. Do you remember what I taught you about dueling?**

_Yes Tom. I am going to make a name for myself today! Harry will be there to see it!_

**Don't get too cocky Ms. Weasley. You may have to duel him you know.**

_But that will only make things better._

**Yes Ms. Weasley. You shall be able to demonstrate yor dueling prouess today.**

_Thanks for the confidence Tom._

-separater-

By eight fourty five myself, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Knott, and the rest of the second year Slytherins walked into a large chamber. This was where the dueling club was going to take place. It had taken some convincing from Draco to get pansy here, but most of the other Slytherins were curious. If this was going to be led by Professor Lockheart it might be a bust. There was always the possibility one of us could duel him, and that was the reason I was here. It would be fun to show him how pathetic he was.

I smirked as I watched more students filter into the room. When it was as full as it was going to get Lockheart erected a stage at the front of the room. He stood on it and watched us. Him and his damnable smile …

"Now that we are all here I would like to start. Professor Snape shall be helping me." He said as Snape climbed onto the stage. His robes billowed around him, giving him a slightly scary appearance to most. It was going to be the blonde celebrity and the black clothed potions master. This would hopefully make things better. I had never really seen Snape cast harmful spells but that didn't mean he couldn't.

"To start off I think we shall have a practice duel. Snape and I shall show you how things work." Said Lockheart.

'This is going to be ridiculous.' Durante thought into my mind.

'You said it. I cannot wait to see what Snape does to Lockheart.' I sent.

'Yesssss that shall be entertaining.'

I broke the mind link and stared at Lockheart. By the movement of his lips he had obviously just been talking.

"… now with the rules out of the way we can start. Professor Snape I am afraid I am going to make a fool out of you." Said Lockheart.

Yeah right.

"We shall see." Said Snape.

"Impedamenta," said Lockheart. Snape stumbled a bit but didn't fall.

"Is that all you can do?" asked Snape with a snicker.

"Severus remember disarming spells and not harmful ones." Said Lockheart.

"I am aware of the rules." Snape said. Then he smirked and waved his wand.

"ColoVari,"

The spell hit Lockheart and he fellover in surprise.

When he stood up most of the students started laughing. I snickered and saw Draco doing the same. Lockheart's hair was now bright pink, reached his waist, and had ringlets in it. He blushed and then scowled at Snape.

"Remove it," he said. Snape shook his head and gave him a rude gesture. Groaning Lockheart sighed and pointed his wand at Snape.

"Mico Astrum," said the blonde. Sparkling stars shot out of his wand and blinded Snape. The black haired professor waved his wand in the air after he could see a bit better. With a simple swish he banished the stars. He then shot a spell at Lockheart without speaking. Lockheart's eyes widened as he fell flat on his back. He got up and sighed.

"I think that's enough." He said.

"I would like you to remove this spell." Said Lockheart to Snape. The potions master smirked and said,

"I think I will take something from your book, Mico."

Immediately Lockheart's pink curly hair began to sparkle. Lockheart conjured a mirror and gave out a cry of disbelief.

"Professor Snape will you please remove this." He said with wide, fearful eyes. He muttered a quick Finite Incantantum. It had no effect, his hair was still sparkly, pink, and curly. He glared at Snape and then pushed pink curls out of his eyes.

Snape stepped off to the side of the stage and sneered.

"Now we shall pair off students. I think we should have a demonstration duel …" said Lockheart.

"Which ones to use …" he mused, idly playing with a long strand of pink hair.

"I suggest someone from my own house ... Potter." Said Snape. I glanced at him and smirked. He gestured for me to get onto the stage, and I stepped onto it. I made sure to keep as far away from Lockheart as possible. If I was too close I might start laughing out loud.

"I think we should have one that I choose Snape … How about … Ginny Weasley." Said Gilderoy. I watched as the small redhead beamed and started making her way to the stage. Lockheart stepped off and she climbed on. She then pierced me with her blue eyed stare.

It was almost unnerving. The way she was looking at me …

Such admiration … and was that love …?

I shook my head and turned to the two professors.

"I would like you two to use the proper dueling style and then start." Said Lockheart. We both nodded and faced each other.

I felt a pang of uneasiness as I bowed slightly. She grinned and raised her wand.

"Colo-"

"I don't think so." I said as I jumped out of the way. She fired a weak bubble charm at me and I dodged that as well.

"Incendio," I said as fire erupted from my wand.

The girl managed to dodge it and I let the spell drop. There was no way she would be able to stop it.

"I think I will get things going … SerpantSorcia," said Ginny. My eyes widened as a black snake appeared. The snake slithered toward me and I stared blankly. Should I try to stop it?

The snake jumped off the stage and into the crowd. They parted immediately and Ginny and I moved to where it had landed. The snake hissed menacingly as I glared at it.

/Back off./ I said. Ginny's eyes widened and the snake stopped to listen to more.

/I order you to return to where you came from./

The snake hissed in amusement and turned to Draco. His eyes widened for a second before the snake lunged at him. I grit my teeth and muttered a quick Duro. The snake turned to stone just a few inches from the blonde. I waved my wand and the snake statue shattered into fine dust. I glared at Ginny and left the room.

-separater-

After Harry Potter left murmurs erupted around the chamber.

"He can talk to Snakes?" asked a Gryffindor boy.

"That's the ability that You-know-who has." Said Hermione.

"He's the heir of Slytherin …" said another Gryffindor fearfully.

An uproar of angry voices now permiated the room. The 'boy savior' was the 'heir of Slytherin? Their savior was on You-know-who's side? Had he been the whole time …

Ginny smirked. She thought she had done well with that duel. There was technically no victor, but that didn't matter. She had managed to startle Harry Potter, and she could bet she impressed him too. Tom had taught her that spell, and it was damned useful.

-separater-

Ginny made her way to her dorm and sat on her bed. She dragged the diary out of her trunk and opened it. She closed her curtains and sighed contentedly. She pulled out her quill and started to write in the diary.

_Tom?_

**How did things go Ginny?**

_They went great! Harry … the look on his face …_

**You must tell me all about it.**

_I used some minor spells. Then I used SerpantSorcia just like you told me to. He is a Slytherin after all, that should have impressed him._

**And?**

_It looked like it did._

**Really?**

_His eyes widened as the snake appeared. Then I let it do what it wished._

**What it wished? What did your serpant do Ginevra?**

_It attacked Draco Malfoy. But …_

**But?**

_Harry started hissing. The snake was amused and lunged for Draco ..._

**What did he do?**

_He turned it to stone._

**Stone? Did you catch the name of the spell?**

_Duro._

**The Duro spell is a 'dark spell' Ms. Weasley.**

_It is? He is a dark wizard then?_

**Not necessarily. Did he use any other spells against you?**

_No. He used a spell to turn the snake to dust though._

**He seems to be a powerful wizard for his age. What year is he again?**

_He just became a fourth year._

**Fourth year?**

_He took a test and got advanced to the fourth year. It was big news when it happened._

**I think I know of what test you speak. I thought it was banned by the ministry …**

_I don't know. Apparently not considering he is now in fourth year instead of second._

**I need to find out more about this Harry Potter.**

_**I can tell you anything you want to know. I watch him like a hawk.**_

**Really? … Do you know exactly how powerful he is?**

_No … That is just about the only thing I can't tell you. I doubt that Dumbledore knows that for sure._

**Pitty … He seems interesting …**

_Tom?_

**Yes?**

_Your time is unable to mingle with ours right?_

**As far as I know … Why do you ask?**

_I was wondering … You aren't falling in love with Harry are you? You better not be. He is mine!_

**No Ginevra.**

_Good._

-separater-

I stood in a dark room. There were torches along the walls, but not many. A tall, black haired, blue eyed boy stood in front of me. I was disappointed. I always drempt of red eyes … this wasn't …

"I am what you seek Harry Potter." The boy said. I blinked and shook my head.

"The one I wish to see has red eyes. Besides … I doubt you are Lord Voldemort." I said.

"You might be surprised …" the boy said with a smirk.

I gave him a weird look.

/You might find him a lot closer than you think./ he hissed in parseltongue.

/What?/ I said in surprise.

/I just think you may not want to rule out all of the possibilities./ he replied.

The boy and the room began to fade. I reached towrd him, but dropped my arms to my sides when I figured out what I was doing. The last thing I saw before things went black was red eyes. The very same red eyes that always haunted my dreams …

-separater-

A/n:

I am stopping here. This is where I will probably differ from cannon the most. I am going to use the same people who get petrified in the original second book though. I am doing this cause I don't think I can bring Harry to care about anyone other than Draco enough to make it work. I don't want Draco to get petrified.

As for the Christmas Holidays … I am not sure what I am going to do about that. I might write it in, I might not. I kind of want to get to the 'chamber' part.

I shall try to explain the changes from the original book as best I can. I will dedicate a chapter to the person who can guess what the last part of the chapter means.

R and R


	8. 4 The Chamber of Secrets

Chapter 5 ~ The Chamber of Secrets

-separater-

Darkness was all I could see. It enveloped me, becoming a part of me. It was oppressive, but not unpleasant.

Lights bounced off of my eyelids and then torches were lit. I could see the same chamber as before, with its stone walls and that same boy. The only difference this time was that there was writing on the walls. It was a series of squiggling lines and straight llines, but I found I could read it. Where was this place?

The boy came toward me and whispered:

/This Harry, is where you shall find me./

I shivered, not knowing why that voice made me so … What? Aroused? Curious?

/Where is here?/ I managed to ask after a few moments. He stroked my face, his eyes traveling down to my groin.

/I think you will be able to locate this place quite easily. What is the place that most cannot find?/

/I … there are a few places in the castle that are believed to be legendary. Places that have only been written about in books …/

/Very good Harry. I shall see you then,/ he said, fading away into the darker parts of the room.

/Wait./ I hissed, but he was already gone.

-separaster-

Harry woke covered in sweat. It had been the first time he could see enough of the room to guess its location. A place like that … it could only belong to a parselmouth. The best known parselmouth in Hogwarts was Salazar Slytherin, but that couldn't have been the founder. What use would he have for contacting a student?

He got up and stretched. Draco was lying face down on his bed and snoring lightly.

"Draco?"

"Yes Harry?" the blonde asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I think I might know where that chamber is."

"Chamber? Oh the one you keep dreaming about?" the other boy asked.

Harry had told the Malfoy about his dreams, but only what he felt he would need to know. It would be unsettling to hear that the 'boy savior' was infatuated with both Voldemort and the boy from his dreams. Not only did he not know who the boy was, but he had no idea why he aroused him so. Why tell someone about that if he couldn't answer that question for himself?

"Are you alright Potter?" asked the Malfoy, coming over to touch the other boy's shoulder.

"I'll be fine Draco. I want to check something out." Said Harry. It was a Saturday, and thus they had no classes.

"Do you want company? I wish to shower first." Asked the blonde.

"That would be great. I don't want a repeat of the Chamber message. If something like that is found once mor, it would be nice to have someone else there." Said Harry. The Malfoy smiled, knowing that was the closest he would get to a compliment this early in the morning.

After they had both showered and dressed they left the common room.

"Where are we going?" asked Draco.

"I have a few places I would like to check out. I found out something new in my dreams last night." Said Harry.

"What's that?" asked the Malfoy.

"I know that the walls are covered in Parsel writing. If I can find out where that is I am sure I would have found the place."

"So you still think it exists?" asked the blonde. Harry just nodded and started to walk away from the Slytherin dorms.

-separater-

First he went outside into the snow. It was March, and the snow was falling softly onto the frigid ground.

"Couldn't you have told me we were coming out here?" complained the blonde as he cast a warming charm on himself.

"I kind of just wandered out here without thinking. I kind of forgot you were there for a second." Said Harry. He had been so deep in thought that he barely noticed the difference in temperature. Ever since the 'level test' he found that icy temperatures didn't bother him much anymore. A blizzard might bother him though.

"Alright … do you want to stay out here for a while?" asked Draco.

"Sure … I would like a little time to think." Said Harry, making his way through the snow drifts.

The Malfoy followed, wondering what was up with his friend. The Potter boy had been acting weird as of late. Ever since discovering the boy's hybrid creature status Draco had noticed weird things happening. It was subtle, but being a part Veila himself he could catch things that others could not. Like for instance … Why was the Potter barely noticing the snow? It looked like he could walk across it without even fearing falling. Draco would have to look into this further at a later time.

"Draco?" asked Harry, turning around to face the Malfoy. Draco shook his head and caught up to his friend.

"Sorry … just thinking." Replied the boy.

"We can think by the lake, I want to be farther away from the castle right now." Said Harry.

"Why?" asked Draco.

"… want to be away from Dumbledore …" muttered Harry as he picked up speed on his way to the lake.

Once they arrived Harry sat down on a raised section of snow. Draco sat beside him and a comfortable silence washed over them. Harry broke it nearly half an hour later, standing up and pointing his wand at a frozen looking Draco.

"Incendio," he said, letting just a bit of the fire brush Draco's skin. He manipulated the fire, so that it made a sort of heat shield around the Malfoy. Draco nodded gratefully and stood up himself.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I don't really know. It's just the intent behind the magic I guess …" said Harry scratching his neck.

"… that's very advanced magic." Said draco, reaching out to touch the shield. It sparked slightly but did not burn him.

"You have to teach me how to do this sometime." He said as he shook himself. Harry nodded and started back toward the castle.

Once there he made his way toward Lockheart's room. He knocked on the door and the superstar grinned back at him.

"Harry, what brings you here?" asked Gilderoy.

"I would like to ask you something professor." Said Harry, glancing around the corridor.

"And why are you here Mr. Malfoy?" asked the teacher, just noticing the blonde.

"He is with me." Harry said simply as the professor stepped aside to admit the students into his office.

It was as Harry remembered it from his detention five months previously. He watched with amusement as draco's annoyed gaze fell on every picture of Lockheart that hung on the walls.

"What did you want to ask me Harry?"

"I was wondering if you had heard anyone talking during my detention in October?" asked Harry.

"… not that I know of. Why do you ask?" the professor said, rubbing his chin.

"I thought I did. You weren't listening to a wizarding wireless or anything?" asked Harry. That was a stupid way to get answers, but this was Lockheart.

"No … are you alright Harry?"

"I'm fine. I was just wondering." Said Harry, hoping that the professor didn't see him as suspicious. Knowing the self centered blonde man, probably not.

"Is that all Harry?" Gilderoy asked.

"Yes," said the boy. Harry gestured to Draco and nodded. The Malfoy had been glaring at a portrait of the professor, something Harry might have found amusing under other circumstances. But right now all he wanted was to get away from the infuriating man and his stupid portraits. He opened the door and left with draco trailing not too far behind him.

"Where to now Harry?"

"We might as well go take a look at the place where Mrs. Norris was found." Said Harry. There had been a few other petrified people found. Most of them had been mudbloods, but it was curious that the Gryffindor ghost had been petrified as well. Well not petrified exactly, but he was frozen.

"I hope you know what you're doing Potter. If we're caught there …"

The blonde didn't need to finish the sentence.

"We will be fine." Said Harry. They climbed down staircases until they came to the woman's lu. There was water on the floor again and Harry could smell the distinct scent of copper. He let his eyes trail along the wall, not seeing much out of place. His eyes widened as another message caught his eyes. It was clearly written in blood, and it was definitely different from last time.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. The body of the child shall rot in the chamber forever. Her bones shall feed ..." Harry red, walking closer to the wall. He touched the letters, noticing that the blood didn't smell like that of a human.

"This isn't human blood. I wonder why?" he asked, not expecting an answer.

"it could be almost anything Potter. I would bet that it's not magical creature blood though. I would know." Said Draco, coming to stand next to his friend.

"Then what else would it be?" asked Harry.

"… I think it's chicken blood." Said Draco.

Chicken blood? Why did that sound familiar?

Since the attacks had started Harry had been researching what could have spoken on Halloween. What creature could speak through walls that only he could hear? He hadn't found much, but now that draco mentioned chicken blood, that did ring a bell.

"Rooster blood?" he asked. Draco nodded and stepped back.

"I can only think of one or two reasons anyone would use that." Said Harry, moving over to the lu's door.

"Are there any other Slytherins that can understand snakes Draco?" asked the dark haired boy.

"Not that I know of." Said Draco. Harry opened the door and nearly gagged. There was so much water on the floor, and it didn't smell that great.

He spelled the floor clean and stepped inside.

"We shouldn't be in here." Said Draco.

"Who's going to find us? No one uses this bathroom anymore." Said Harry.

"I guess … If it's always flooded why would anyone want to use it?" Draco said, giving the floor a disgusted look.

Harry's eyes roamed over the dingy tiles of the out of order lu. There was nothing extraordinary about it, just having the stalls, sinks, mirrors, and toilets that any other lu possessed. Then his eyes landed on a dark object on the floor in the last stall. He started toward it, the blonde reluctantly following.

He picked up the object, noticing right away that it was a book. He flipped it open, hoping to find something useful on the pages. What met his eyes was old yellowing pages, and they were all blank. He quickly scanned the book, finding no words. Then he spied something embossed into the inside of the back cover.

"T.M.R." he read, wondering what that meant.

Draco looked over his shoulder and sniggered.

"So it's an old book?" he asked.

"I think it might be some kind of diary actually." Said Harry.

"Diary? What gave you that idea?" asked the Malfoy heir. Harry shook his head and left the stall. He leaned against one of the sinks and ug in his robes for the quill he always kept there.

He extracted the quill along with an ink well. He sighed and turned to the first page. He dipped the quill into the ink and let it hover above the page. The ink disappeared, leaving a slightly confused Potter to stare at the page.

'Hello?'

**Hello. Who am I speaking with?**

'My name is Harry.'

**Harry? You wouldn't happen to be Harry Potter would you?**

'Maybe … Why does it matter?'

After this had gone on for a while he snapped the book closed. Every line of text he had written would disappear, and then another message would appear. Apparently the person he was writing to was Tom Riddle. Who the hell was Tom Riddle?

Draco kept giving him curious looks throughout the entire ordeal.

"Are you done being fascinated by a bloody book Potter?" he asked. Harry glared at him and hugged the small black book to his chest.

"It's not just a book Draco. I am curious to why the ink disappears. I think I shall study this." The dark haired boy said. Draco sighed and followed the other boy out of the lu.

-separater-

It was now April, and the snow had begun to melt. The students of Hogwarts were basking in the warmer weather near the lake. Ron and Hermione stood near each other, not wanting to talk much. Lately they had been fighting over Harry. Was the boy Dark, or was he just angry about something?

"I still think he's just angry." Said Ron, trying to break the silence that always annoyed him.

"He has become a dark wizard. How many times do I have to tell you that Ronald?" retorted the bushy haired girl.

"Lockheart obviously annoys him. I don't know how you and that slimy slytherin girl can stand him."

"There is nothing wrong with Professor Lockheart Ron." Said Hermione, always the first to defend their defense professor.

"Sure," said Ron, staring anywhere but at the girl next to him.

"I only wish I could have become friends with him last year." Said Ron, after there had been a period of silence between the two.

"I think he should have been in Ravenclaw. I have never seen anyone read that much, not even myself." Said the girl, her eyes alight with the passion only given to studying.

"But he always hangs around with that Malfoy. I think he belongs in the house of the slimy snakes." Said Ron.

"Just because someone is in a house you don't like doesn't mean you have to make fun of them." Said Hermione leveling Ron with a glare.

He shrugged and turned back to the lake.

"I'm only sayin' that he is one of them." He muttered.

"He does seem to get along well with Malfoy, but I haven't really seen him with many others." Said Hermione. Ron shook his head and stared at her.

"Do you think he has anything to do with the attacks?" he asked the question he had been wondering about since the first message had appeared on the wall. The second one had unnerved him, making him fear for the student who was down there.

"I don't know. It did look suspicious the first time the message appeared … There is no way that he could have written it though. He was with Lock-"

"I am well aware of how it looked." Said Harry, glaring at both of them. When had he appeared, and how had he snuck up on them?

"Harry …" said Hermione, trhying to meet the boy's gaze. The avada kedavra eyes shone brightly in the early morning.

"I would advise you to hold your tongues. It could be you who makes it down into the chamber." He said, smirking at their appaled expressions.

"…"

"Just remember that things aren't always as they seem." The black haired boy said over his shoulder as he left them.

-separater-

It was five days into April when the diary went missing. Harry searched for it frantically, but never found it. Another person had been attacked while he was searching. This one was Hermione Granger, the mudblood he had told off not a week before.

He had gone to see her in the Hospital Wing, figuring he might find something. She was always reading, and she really should have been in Ravenclaw. He looked down at her as he came into the Hospital Wing, seeing something in her petrified hands.

"Sinks … pipes … Basilisk …" he read as he scanned the paper she had been clutching.

So a Basilisk? That would explain a lot. If he was the only resident Parselmoth at Hogwarts a snake would be the answer to why no one else heard it. If it was traveling in the pipes, no one would see it either. He had to give the mudblood credit, she knew how to study well when it counted.

He rose from the chair next to her bed and made his way back to the Slytherin common room. On the way there he saw something that made him stop. There, next to a pile of water in the second corridor was another message written in blood.

"The child shall never see the light of day. Her corpse will rot in the chamber …"

He turned as Snape came into the corridor.

"I did not write this." He said.

"I know you didn't Mr. Potter. I saw it here a few minutes ago. The Chamber of Secrets I am guessing …" the professor said.

Chamber of Secrets?

"Sir …"

"I am not sure if that's where she is for sure. It does sound like it. The Chamber was something only told of in books when I went to school here." Said Snape, reading and re-reading the message on the wall.

"The Chamber … so that's where she is …" said Harry.

"Where is the Chamber?" Harry asked his professor.

"No one knows for sure where it is. There are those who say it doesn't even exist. It's something that was created by Salazar Slytherin." Said Snape. Harry nodded, making his way back to the Slytherin common room.

-separater-

Ginny had been feeling fine on Monday. Then she found herself mouthing "open" in the out of order woman's lu on the second floor. What did Tom want her to do again? She could hardly think straight now, blindly following his orders. He was always right, and that's what made her keep following him.

He had promised to give her Harry, and she was determined to have him. If she did what Tom said he had promised him to her. That was all that she wanted; for him to be hers, and no one else's.

-separater-

Harry got up and heard whispering in the common room the next day. Students were waiting around the fire place, seemingly for some kind of announcement.

"What's going on?" he whispered to Draco as he sat down next to the blonde.

"Dumbledore is supposed to talk to us." The boy said, glaring at the portrait hole.

"he better get here soon." The blonde added.

The headmaster strolled in a few minutes later, wearing a brilliant orange set of robes.

"I have been asked to inform you to stay in your dorms today. A child has been taken into the Chamber of Secrets and until that girl is found no one is to leave their common rooms." He announced. There was an uproar, none of the students wanting to be confined to their common room.

"Silence! There is no negotiating this. You shall all stay here until the child is found." Said the professor.

Harry's angry gaze met the headmaster's.

"Is the school going to be closed?" he asked. It had only been a rumor, but he was sure other Slytherins would like to hear an answer as well.

"Yes. If the culprit is not found today the school will be closed." Dumbles said. There was some outraged shouting as the Headmaster left the Slytherin Common Room.

-sseparater-

Harry growled and disillusioned Draco, who was beside him. They had snuck out of their room and were now trying to leave the Slytherin common room.

"Do you think they'll find out we're gone?" asked Draco, smirking.

"If they do who cares. I am not going back to the home of my muggle relatives again." Said Harry, making sure the spell he had cast on Draco was working. He then disillusioned himself and they both left the common room.

Lockheart had said that he 'knew' where the Chamber of Secrets was a few days ago. That's where they were now heading, and they weren't going to take no for an answer. Harry knocked on the door to the professor's office, and canceld the spells concealing himself and Draco as it opened. Lockheart grinned at Harry and scowled at Draco.

"Come in," he said.

There were boxes and trunks lining the walls of the office.

"You going somewhere?" asked Harry.

"I am leaving. Finding kidnapped girls is not part of my job description." Replied the professor.

"So you're running away?" sneered Draco.

"… I am preserving my life." Said Lockheart. Both boys snorted and begun to drag Lockheart out of the office.

"Where're we going?" Lockheart asked rather loudly.

Harry smirked and silenced the professor with a spell. He led the quieted man to the woman's lu. He had seen a serpent's head carved into one of the faucets, and thought it might lead to the Chamber. There was no way to be sure, but he wanted to have Lockheart there so he could take the blame if it wasn't.

He canceled the spell that kept the professor silent and started to search for the engraved snake on the sinks. Draco kept guard at the door, so that the professor couldn't escape.

"Let me out of here. I don't know where the Chamber is." The blonde man said, a bit of a whine in his voice.

"So it was all to make yourself look good?" asked Harry, venom dripping from his words. Lockheart nodded slightly, looking at Harry.

His eyes widened in fear as he looked into avada kedavra eyes lined with red.

"Harry …" said Draco, noticing the drop in the boy's glamour. Harry shook his head and continued on his search for the serpent's head. When he found it he grinned, loving how Lockheart seemed to become more and more scared of him as he watched.

/Open./ he hissed, and there was an unbelievably loud grinding noise.

The thestral hybrid and the part viela covered their ears from the loud noise. The human superstar seemed not to have noticed the noise. He gaped as a pipe appeared out of nowhere.

"Where does that go?" he asked. Harry shrugged and pushed Lockheart toward the pipe.

"It probably leads to the Chamber. You first Professor."

"I think I'll pass." Said Lockheart.

Draco and harry smirked at each other and then turned to the blonde –pink-haired- man.

"No Professor, I insist." Said Harry.

"This is the time to redeem your poor teaching career." Said Draco. Before the teacher could reply they had pushed him into the pipe. They snickered and then went in after him.

-separater-

A/N:

I know people might be annoyed with me. I am stopping it here for a reason. I still have to figure out exactly what to do with this.

In the next chapter Harry, Draco, and Lockheart will find Ginny and the diary version of Tom Riddle. I am probably going to keep the interaction with Harry and Tom somewhat canon. Like I said before, Harry fights voldemort [no matter which version of him] because he is attacked first. It is more an act of self defense than the desire to kill the dark lord.

Please R and R

I shall still dedicate a chapter to the person who can guess what the dream in the last chapter meant.


	9. 5 The Lair of the Snakes

Chapter 5 ~ The Lair of the Snakes

-separater-

A/N:

I made a mistake in the last chapter. It was supposed to be chapter 4 and not five. Now that I have that cleared up, enjoy the chapter.

-separater-

Once they reached the bottom Harry looked around. He started walking forward, the other two following him reluctantly. He turned and saw that Lockheart was shaking slightly while Draco looked almost bored.

"We should go back." The professor said as he flinched at a noise.

"It's only the bones of dead animals professor." Said Harry, pitching his voice in such a way that it made the older man cringe.

Draco jumped and clutched onto Harry's shoulder as they turned a corner. Avada Kedavra eyes searched the darkened tunnel for anything that could make the proud Slytherin so scared. His eyes landed on a long scaly form and he froze. He could see better than the other two right now, but he lit his wand to inspect what he had found a bit better. It seemed to be the skin of a snake, possibly the Basilisk itself.

"It's just the snake's skin. There is nothing to be afraid of Draco." He said. The blonde sighed and let go of him. Before they could go any further Draco gave a noise in protest. Harry swerved and shone his wand on the only other occupant there. Lockheart was holding Draco's wand, for Harry had taken his earlier.

"It is about time we left. I shall make sure neither of you remember this. I will go back and tell Dumbledore that I could not find the child and you two will forget." The man said.

"Can you even do any proper spells?" asked Harry.

"What makes you think I can't?"

"The spells I have seen you use do not work. If you could do decent ones," Harry said as he pointed at Lockheart's still pink, sparkly, and curly hair,

"-you would have fixed your hair. I am sure you hate the color." He continued with a grin.

"I-"

"It was all a hoax wasn't it?" asked Draco.

"I …"

"All you can do is make things worse. There is no way you did all of those things in your books." Said Harry. Lockheart froze, his secret found out.

"I am actually rather good at memory charms. The witches and wizards that did what I wrote about don't remember doing them."

"So?" Harry asked as if he knew the professor was about to try something.

"Obliv-"

Before the man could finish Harry knocked the wand from his hand. Instead of stoping the spell it caused it to bounce off of the wall. Harry quickly moved forward, hoping Draco would follow him.

The blonde wasn't fast enough, and Harry found himself looking at a wall of rocks.

"Draco?"

"I am alright." The blonde said, his voice muffled by the rock wall.

"And the idiot? Is he with you?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," said Draco. He turned and watched as the professor stood unsteadily.

"Where are we?" he asked. Harry heard him speak but was unable to figure out what had been said.

"I think the memory charm hit him instead. It definitely hit the wall because it was the reason for this cave in." Draco said.

"So …" Harry said, uncertain of what to do.

"Go on without us. I will try to get some of these rocks moved in the mean time." The other boy said.

"Alright."

Harry made his way through the many cavernous rooms and corridors. It was when he saw another source of light that he slowed down. He came to a stop as he saw a body on the ground. Unlike the other things on the stone floor, this body was alive, vut seemed lifeless. Then he turned and held in a gasp.

There, standing in front of him, was the boy from his dreams. The same black hair, blue eyes, and oddly sharp features had him blinking. Was this really happening? It's not like this could actually be real … right? He asked about Tom's appearance once when he still had the diary. The answer was exactly what he was looking at.

"Tom Riddle?" he asked, hearing a chucle from the boy.

"I see you remember me, Harry." The blue eyed boy said, a slight lilt to his voice. Harry might have shivered in pleasure if he wasn't distracted by a familiar book near the boy's feet.

"You were inside the diary. How did you … get out?" he asked.

"That is due to the generosity of this girl here." Tom said as he pointed to the body on the floor.

Now that Harry got a good look it appeared to be the Weasley girl. The little sister of the Weasel that annoyed him so much.

"What did she do to help you?" he asked.

"She gave me information. She also helped to set me free. The girl is alive, but not for long."

Harry knelt down and felt on the girl's neck for a pulse. There was one, but it was very faint.

"I may not kill her, but the power she is giving me now only makes me stronger." Tom said.

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

"I am Tom Riddle."

"I know that already. Surely, that is not all … or rather exactly who you are."

Another chucle as Tom snapped his fingers and Harry found his wand in the other's hand.

"Tom?"

"Shut up for a minute will you?" the blue eyed boy said as he drew something in the air. In red letters appeared the words: Tom Marvalo Riddle. Why is that important?

/Not like that will help …/ Harry muttered, slipping into parseltongue naturally now.

/You speak-/ Tom started, but Harry's sigh stopped him.

/This feels oddly familiar. I know you don't I? You are the one who has been invading my dreams./ Harry said.

/In a sense yes. Wouldn't you like to know who I 'really' am?/

/Sure./

Tom flicked the wand he was holding and the letters began to shift in the air. They moved for a moment and then rearranged themselves into something completely different.

"I am Voldemort." He read aloud.

Voldemort? Wait a minute …

"You're Voldemort? Isn't that impossible? You're dead." Harry said, standing up from the ground.

"I am a memory. I decided that I would place my memories into a diary and then later use it to open the Chamber again. Then Salazar's wishes could be fulfilled once more." The boy said.

"What is the point if I stop you?" Harry asked.

"Why do you fight against me Harry Potter? You would do better on the side of the dark."

"You are the one who started it." Harry snapped, his eyes meeting the blue ones of the young dark lord.

Before Harry could blink he was holding his wand again.

"I am curious to see what you can do. Let us see how the boy-who-lived stands up against the great Lord Voldemort." Tom said. He started hissing and a statue across the room began to rumble. From inside of the mouth, there came another hiss. Harry vaguely recognized the statue as Salazar Slytherin. There was no time to contemplate that because a large snake was standing no more than fifteen feet from him in only a few short minutes.

He let his eyes sweep across the body, taking care to avoid the eyes.

"The Basilisk." He said. Tom grinned and hissed:

/Attack!/

/There is no need to attack me./ Harry said.

This got the snake to hesitate for only a minute as Tom hissed at it angrily.

"The Basilisk only answers to me. Your knowledge of Parseltongue will not save you now."

The snake advanced on Harry, forcing the boy to run. There weren't a lot of spells he knew that could hurt it. His wand was practically useless right now. He closed his eyes and acted purely on instinct. It would not due to get petrified or killed by the creature if he was stupid and looked back at it. What was he going to do?

He hissed as the snake brought its tail down to crash into him. The force of the blow sent him into the wall, but that was not the end of it. The snake slammed him into the ground, his body meeting the stone painfully. He got up growling as he surveyed his shoulder, which he'd fallen on. It was more than likely dislocated, and it was a good thing it wasn't his dominant arm. It was his wand arm, and that could prove to be a hinderance.

The snake lunged for him and he sent a fire spell in its direction. The fire didn't even singe the snake's hide. Frustrated he tried a dark fire spell, which didn't do much better. The snake rammed into him, and he was stuck rolling away or being crushed. Rolling out of the way caused him to split his arm open on something sharp unfortunately. AS his blood flowed his eyes bled a reddish color and he glared at Tom.

"You will regret this. I was planning on knocking her out, but now she is dead." He promised. Standing up he glanced at the floor to try and figure out what cut him open. He spied a green and silver dagger on the dirty ground, one with a letter 's' and a snake's head for the hilt. He reached down to grab it just as the snake came for him again. He dodged this time, sprinting in the other direction. Hopefully he could use this … dagger to help him against that bloody snake. If it would only obey him this would be so much easier.

He got through quite a few corridors before stopping to catch his breath. He could hear the snake following him, but that wasn't the only thing to worry about. He had a strong urge to bite into his arm and drink it dry. That would only create more blood lust, something that would make things worse right now. It was hard enough to concentrate as it was, and being in that state was not advised under most circumstances.

He startled as the Basilisk poked its ugly head into the room he was hiding. He snapped his eyes shut and raised the dagger. The snake batted it away and he was slammed onto the ground once more. Snarling he got up and shot a dark fire spell at the snake's eyes. It howled in pain and swayed dangerously.

"You may have blinded her but she can still smell you." Tom said, his voice sounding distant and close at the same time. Harry ran out of the room and toward the place where the Weasley and Tom were.

The Basilisk followed him, albeit much slower than himself. Once the snake made it back into the room he was in a fighting stance. As the snake lunged for him he sunk elongated fangs into the flesh of its stomach. With an anguished hiss the snake fell to the ground. There wasn't a lot of time, and if he didn't do something quickly it would not matter if the snake lived. Tom would have enough energy to fight him soon, and by then he would probably b deep into the blood lust.

His body still bled from the dagger and various smaller cuts littered it from the Basilisk's tossing of him around. He ran to find the dagger so he could use that against the snake. Hopefully it would work. AS he grasped it in his good hand the snake was right behind him. He slipped past the larger creature and came to a stop in the main room again. If he could take care of the diary maybe he could stop the snake.

He spun as the heavy breathing of the snake caught his ears. It was here. He lunged just as the snake did, landing his now sharp claws across the snake's side. With that as a distraction he plunged the sword into the snake's mouth. It roared and reared its head. Then the body was on top of him and one of its fangs sunk into his arm. The snake was dying, he could see that, but its poison would probably kill him too. Vampire, dragon, thestral hybrid or not, he could still die by Basilisk poison.

Some more reading up on his creature status told him that. He may be able to live for a while without dying, but it was only a matter of time. He ripped the fang out and pushed the heavy body off of him. He turned to Riddle and glared at him. The boy seemed shocked by the fact that he was still alive. Blood and poison dripped from his left arm where the fang had just been.

"How are you still alive?" Tom asked. Harry smirked and stood up. He walked over to the diary and picked it up. He flipped through a few blank pages and then smirked at Tom.

"I am not human. I would have thought you'd notice that by now. It looks like the great Tom Riddle isn't as smart as he thinks he is."

This angered the young dark wizard enough for him to take Harry's wand again.

"You think that will scare me Tom? I know how to fight without my wand."

"What?"

"Just watch." Harry said as he stabbed the pages of the diary with the Basilisk fang. Tom's form faltered, and Harry picked up his wand as it fell to the ground. He pushed the fang further into the book and snickered as the form of Tom Riddle faded altogether, the boy screaming in agony.

It almost pained him to see the boy from his dreams leave. Now he knew the identity of Tom Riddle, it didn't really get him anywhere. That still did not explain how he was in his dreams. It was doubtful that a memory could do such a thing. Spells were strong, but there had to be another source …

He glanced over at the Weasley girl to see her coming to.

"Harry I am so sorry." She said as she came over to him. He opened his eyes and met her blue ones. She seemed shocked by something but for the life of him he could not tell what. His vision started to blur as she walked toward him.

"Harry? Harry!" she said as he dropped to his knees. Rubbing his aching head he tried to look at her. It was more like looking through mist or fog as he attempted to focus on something. Anything, anything to stay conscious …

-separater-

Draco sighed as he took his wand from Lockheart. The man was now pacing around the small chamber, looking very confused.

"Where are we?" the man asked for the tenth time.

"I already told you. This is the Chamber of Secrets." Draco said. It was very hard not to start yelling at the pink haired man.

"Do you live here?" Lockheart asked.

Draco slapped himself and then glared at the man.

"I do not live here. I have only just been here once before. Now for the last time shut up." He said. He'd been trying to shut the man up since Harry left, and that had been an hour ago. This man was giving him a headache.

"I … Who am I?"

"…" Draco couldn't even stand it anymore.

He cast the silencing charm on the professor, glad that Harry taught it to him. The man immediately tried to speak but found he could not. Draco dragged him to the ground and sighed heavily. This was going to be a long night …

-separater-

Dumbledore sensed something was going on as he looked at his phoenix Fawkes.

"Can you find out what's going on Fawkes?" the old wizard asked. The phoenix nodded and trilled its agreement. In a shower of flames it vanished from his office.

-separater-

Harry awoke in a room that seemed foreign at first. The most noticeable thing was the burning in his arm where it had been sliced open and his shoulder that was injured.

"Don't try to move. I am going to reset your shoulder and then I will tend to the rest of your wounds." Said a familiar voice. Snape.

"How long have I been out?" harry asked.

"I could probably guess around half an hour. Shut up so I can work."

Harry complied and tried to relax as Snape fixed his shoulder. The same stuff as before was used on his arm and then the area was bandaged. The pain in his shoulder was a nice distraction from the burning in his arm at the contact of the medicine. He could already feel his shoulder healing, but the rest of the wounds would take time to heal.

"Are you injured anywhere else?" Snape asked when he was finished bandaging his arm.

"There are some smaller cuts I think. Probably bruising as well."

"Where?"

"I will have to remove my clothing." Harry said. The potions master nodded and watched warily as he stood up. He looked exhausted and very much like he had just seen hell.

-separater-

A few hours later found Dumbledore, Harry, Ginny, Draco, Snape, and Ginny's parents in the headmaster's office. Fawkes brought Harry, Draco, and Lockheart to him but Snape took Harry away. He insisted on healing him instead of taking him to the hospital wing. Dumbledore shrugged and let the potions professor tend to his student. Now they were sitting and waiting for Ginny's explanation. From what Draco and Harry had said, Ginny was behind most of what happened in the Chamber of Secrets.

After Ginny's explanation and some more information from Harry Dumbledore came to a decision. He was not going to expel the girl, but he would need to take measures to make sure something like this did not happen again. How he would do that exactly was something he still needed to figure out. But when he did, the chamber would not be opened again.

-separater-

A/N:

That concludes the Chamber of Secrets portion of this story. The next chapter will be kind of like chapter 1, in the respect that it will detail a few differences from year three but I will not redo it entirely. The Prisoner of Azkaban part of this story will be mostly canon with a few changes. I will be using the same dream-sequence type thing to explain it.

R and R


	10. 6 Heritage

Chapter 6 ~ Heritage

-separater-

Harry lay on his bed at the Dursleys' thinking about the last year. He would have been staying with his godfather, but Dumbledore was still attempting to get him a fair trial. It was all so unreal. The fact that he still had someone who was willing to care for him was … odd.

He closed his eyes and slipped into sleep …

He blinked as he stood in line in Professor Lupin's classroom. The werewolf was testing them all on what they knew of magical creatures. He could smell the wolf that lurked inside the professor from almost anywhere within the castle. As a fifth year he was pleased with most of the work so far. It was a bit too easy, but not nearly as offensive as the year before. That was insulting to say the least.

When it was his turn he glared at the students who were staring at him.

"Now, Mr. Potter, we shall see how you fair against your fears." The man said. Harry was a bit confused, but thought he knew what the man was talking about. There were only a few creatures who could instill the true fears of a wizard, and it was most likely a boggart. This was supposed to be a test, and review, so that would make sense.

He faced forward as Lupin opened a chest. Out came a boggart, like he thought, but this time it did not turn into the blinding light. This time, it became a wraith-like creature with decaying flesh. Before Harry could move a coldness settled in his bones and he could hear screaming. The screaming got louder and he clutched his head. Think … how can this be made into something hilarious … Yes!

He smirked and held onto his head with his left hand. With the thestral hybrid senses it was much harder to block out the noise but he managed. He pointed his wand at the boggart and said the spell to counter it. The boggart became white and fluffy with a tail, which, was hihilarious on the dementor it was trying to impersonate. He encountered a dementor on the train on the way to school, and the same had happened. That time, he was unable to block out the ringing in his ears and collapsed. The Gryfindors teased him, but at least he hadn't wet his pants like Ron Weasley had.

He sat on the train and waited for something to happen. It was way too quiet, and that meant that it was likely that a strange thing was to occur. Sure enough, thirty minutes later, the train ccame to a halt. Fog rolled in through the windows and the outer door nearest to him opened. A creature that smelled fowl came into the train car, and Harry could tell it wasn't human, or even alive for that matter.

The creature walked down the corridor of the train, making everyone shiver in either disgust or fear. For some it was true fear, but most were just afraid for petty reasons. The creature stopped in front of Harry's compartment and slid it open. He blinked as the soft light of the lights in the corridor filtered into the compartment. The creature seemed to be sniffing the air for a moment and then it was focused solely on the boy.

He clutched his head as a high pitched scream ripped through his skull. There was a flash of green light behind his eyelids and then he dropped to the floor of the compartment. He hissed in pain as the screaming continued to get worse. He blinked open his eyes and forced his gaze to the creature, who was now staring at him with a grotesque hand reaching out for him.

He blinked up at the ceiling as he clutched his time turner. It was how he had been taking extra classes this year. With permission from Dumbles, he was going back in time to save his godfather. Draco was to come with him in case he needed help. The headmaster had given him his father's invisibility cloak during Christmas and now he was going to put it to good use.

He clutched tightly onto the time turner as he spun its dial a few times. Draco stood next to him and they made their way out of the hospital wing as soon as they could move again. They followed their past selves as Harry watched himself send a stinging hex toward Ron Weasley. The blood traitor deserved it, for he had insulted both Draco and Harry respectively.

He sneered as the mudblood tried to shoot a curse at Draco's past self, who was laughing at the sight the weasel made. Without thinking Harry cast the same curse he'd sent at her just hours before. The cutting curse made her shut up and she started to cry from the pain. Both Harry and Draco laughed as they followed their past selves to where Hagrid's hut was.

The Care of Magical Creatures teacher was an oaf, but Harry had to admit that he knew his share about them. The Hippogriff Buckbeak wasn't too bad either. Harry rather liked the creature, and laughed every time he remembered how Ron got injured for insulting him. The weasel managed to get himself a bed in the hospital wing for a week afterward. The hippogriff had been furious and attacked him as he tried to curse it.

When the weasel refused to bow and the hippogriff did not give him respect he grew angry. He pointed his wand at the creature, and no one was sure exactly what he was planning on doing. It was obvious his intent was malicious however. The creature lunged for him and clawed the wand out of his hand, as blood seeped onto the boy's arm. The small loss of blood sent him into a feverish state, and Harry teased the boy for being weak for quite some time afterward.

Now they watched their former selves hide in the garden behind Hagrid's hut. A few men were inside, and Harry could hear them talking about Buckbeak's execution. He could not let that happen. He signaled for Draco to follow as he freed the creature. They took the hippogriff into the forest and then waited. Shouting could be heard fifteen minutes later and the two Slytherins smiled at each other. Harry glared at the animal as it tried to make sounds. They managed to not be found and then Harry smirked at Draco. They were going to change history drastically.

He pulled on the rope he'd conjured to lead the animal around. They waited a moment as their past selves walked by them and then left the cover of the forest. Draco gripped his arm tightly as a howl was heard through the nearly still castle grounds.

"I am staying here. I can distract Lupin." The blonde said. Harry nodded and steered Buckbeak away. They had done this before after all …

Harry disillusioned the creature and shrunk it. He put the fun-sized hippogriff into the pocket of his robes and slipped on his cloak. He then climbed the wall of the castle to the room he knew that Sirius Black was held captive. He used a minor cutting curse and a charm to shatter the glass of the window as he came to it. The grey eyes of the Azkaban escapee looked at the window with suspicion.

He climbed into the room and cast a silencing charm so as to not be overheard.

"Sirius, I have come to set you free."

The man stared at him for a moment, seeming not to recognize him. Then a spark of hope crossed into his eyes as he glanced up and down the boy's body.

"Harry-"

"There is no time for talking. Get out down the window and make your way to the end of the wards. Then aparate out of here." Said harry.

"There are rumors that you are the heir to Slytherin. That you are the next dark lord. Why would you help me?" the man asked. The escaped convict was lurking around the castle prior to being put into this room. Harry growled and let his glamour down. Sirius gaped for a moment and then stood up. Harry slashed out at the ropes that bound Sirius with his claws and snapped them. The man gave him a nod in thanks and went to the window. Harry tossed him a spare wand he'd found lying in the forest and glared at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You are dark aren't you? You're the child of Lily and James but you're dark."

"yes. I am a 'dark creature,' and I don't agree with Dumbledore all that much. Why are you asking anyway? Isn't it enough that I am setting you free?"

"How things have changed …" Sirius said.

Harry tilted his head to the side in question.

"Remus Lupin is a werewolf. When Dumbledore agreed with the ministry in the last war … I wanted to kill him. They took him from us … they locked him up … all because he was a werewolf … I will not side with someone who does that … Harry?"

"yes?"

"If you are what opposes Dumbledore, I want to join you."

"You will have to clear your name first. I think that someone can catch Petigrew and then …"

"He is a rat animagus. If anyone could catch him it would be another animagus. Harry …"

"I can transform into a black and silver wolf. I have been able to do so since I was a child. It was something Dumbledore calls accidental magic, but I do not believe him."

"You take care of the rat and I'll escape." Said Sirius.

"I will see what I can do. Shouldn't you at least tell Remus you're alright?" asked Harry.

"I will try. I might not have time. I can sense them … the dementors … they're here …" the man said. Harry nodded and shot a glare at the latest of his 'courageous' acts.

"Go." He said.

"Harry, I am your godfather. I would not lie about that."

"I believe you. If you want to live you must go." Harry said. Sirius nodded and slipped out the window. Harry followed, but at a much more slow pace.

AS Harry made it to the ground he hissed in pain. There were many dementors, and their presence was starting to bring on the screams. He made his way around them and to the other side of the lake. From there, he could be out of the way of his past self. He knew he'd cast the patronus to save Sirius earlier, but it had looked like someone else did it.

Lupin taught him how to cast a patronus after his test in class. It took a while, but Harry was able to conjure a corporial patronus by Christmas. This pleased the professor and he awarded Harry house points. That made no difference to the boy, he just wanted to be able to protect himself against them.

He grinned as Draco came over to kneel next to him.

"Where's Buckbeak?" the blonde whispered.

"I have him shrunk in my pocket. I think I'll let him loose somewhere. If Sirius gets his name cleared I might let him take care of the creature." Harry said. Draco nodded and turned to watch as Harry, his past self, and Sirius were surrounded by dementors. When their past selves seemed to be more effected than he remembered by the dementors Harry glanced to the right.

There was nothing there. He'd seen the reflection of the patronus from there …

"Harry you have to cast the patronus. It was most likely a reflection." Draco said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Who else do you know that can cast a grey wolf as their patronus?" the blonde asked.

"No one. I guess I can try. Expecto Patronum!"

The wolf materialized and Harry jerked his head toward the dementors. The wolf chased them off and then returned to his side. He saw something small running and snarled. He sent a stunning spell toward whatever it was and was satisfied to hear it fall to the ground. He and Draco came over and found out what it was.

It was Petigrew in his rat form. Harry turned a rock into a cage and put the rat inside of it. He cast a spell to keep the rat inside and then turned to Draco.

"I guess we see from here. I will do all I can to help out when Sirius has his trial."

"If he does that is. He was rumored to be working for the dark lord. Petigrew was supposed to have been manipulated."

"It was not true. Sirius told me otherwise."

"And you believe him?" asked the Malfoy.

"Why would he lie? If he was lying wouldn't Durante have noticed?" harry asked. He'd told Draco and introduced him to Durante at the beginning of the year.

"I suppose …" Draco said.

-separater-

Harry awoke and yawned. It was now July 31st. He glanced at the clock to find it was almost 12:00 A.M. Then he would be fourteen, and it would be another year he had to deal with easy classes at Hogwarts. At least he would be a sixth year this year, and things were supposed to be much harder after fifth year, at least according to Fred and George, who were also in his year.

The two Gryffindors were annoying, but they could be good company sometimes. They felt that certain subjects were too easy as well. Harry liked to talk to them about advanced studies sometimes. Draco despised them, but that was to be expected considering the rivalry between their families.

He glanced at the clock to find it was one minute before 12. He gently rubbed circles into the small hippogriff's neck that was seated on his lap. The creature was not fond of being the size of a stuffed animal, but it was the only way for Harry to keep him from being discovered here at the Dursleys. When he was able, he would set the creature free, or give it the choice of where to live. But for now, the creature was fine with this arrangement. It had food, water, the occasional exercise, and someone who would care for it.

Harry put Buckbeak underneath his desk as the digital numbers on the clock changed to 12:00 A.M. A fierce pain went through his body as he tried to stay focused. His vision went blurry and he could barely think straight … and then darkness ...

Durante hissed as the boy fell.

/What is it?/

When there was no answer he grew panicked. He slid himself into the boy's pocket and hoped someone would help.

-separater-

Sirius Black stirred as he felt strange. He had been living in a cave near Hogsmede since escaping from the dementors. He had Harry to thank for that, but right now something just felt wrong. He aparated to the place that he'd only seen once. A student that he'd overheard told him Harry was living with muggles when he was prowling the castle, and there was only one set of muggles that he would be placed with.

Lily had written in her will that if anything were to happen to her son he was to go to Remus, Severus, or himself. Because of the way Dumbledore was, the manipulative bastard, he probably didn't listen. The only muggles that could technically take him in without adopting him were Lily's sister's family. Those muggles were some of the worst, especially the husband.

Sirius was suspicious of the old man ever since he suggested taking Remus into custody. The man had continued to make his own decisions, with absolutely no regard for the people he was affecting. It only seemed that he was doing things for 'the greater good,' which did not always seem right. Sirius and Remus never trusted the old coot much after the first war with you-know-who. Now, he had left Harry in this place …

He could feel the raw and dark magic that Harry tried to hide most of the time from his place behind the hedges near the house. The house was not important, all that was might be in trouble. Lily never liked her sister much after she started school, and for good reason. The woman was horrible, and the man was so much worse. Once Lily went to visit them and came back bloody and bruised, but still alive. If that was what Harry was living with during the summer … He was going to kill the old man.

He took a deep breath and transformed into his animagus form. He pressed a paw into the door bell and waited. A fat man came out dressed in only shorts and he was glad he was a dog at the moment. The sight was disgusting and he never wanted to see it again. The man grunted and tried to shut the door as he saw a dog on his doorstep. Sirius wacked the door with his tail and the man grudgingly let him in.

"If you get fur on the carpets I will kill you." The man muttered, seeming to still be partially asleep. Sirius waited in the living room until the man scowled and left. He then sniffed for his nephew's room.

It didn't take too long for him to figure it out. He climbed the stairs and gaped as he saw locks on the door. The way the moon shone on them made him wonder if they were even used regularly. He pushed his nose against the door and was surprised when it opened. He went inside and was surprised yet again at what he saw.

Lying limply on the bed was Harry, and he could smell the same hippogriff in the room as well. He went over to harry and nudged him with his nose. The boy did not wake, he didn't even stir. Sirius growled lowly and shifted to his human form. He locked the door with a spell and stared at his nephew.

Harry seemed a bit different to him. He could see claws, his hair was a bit longer, he seemed like he would be taller, and two pearly white fangs poked out of his mouth. Lily … what was she again? That's right! Thestral hybrid or something like that … I have got to get him somewhere safe. If that's true and she told me it probably would be, I need to get him somewhere safe.

She had told him that thestral hybrids got their magical inheritance when they turned fourteen. If he remembered right, Harry should be fourteen as of a few minutes ago. There was only one other person who would know more about thestral hybrids than he did who was still living … Severus … He had to take the boy to Severus.

He picked up the unconscious boy and glanced at the hippogriff that was the size of a stuffed animal.

"Are you coming with?" he asked. The creature squawked and nodded. He shrunk the animal and pocketed it. He then aparated out of the house. If he remembered correctly, Severus lived at Spinner's End … right?

-separater-

The potions master of Hogwarts was startled from his sleep by loud knocking. He grumbled and got out of bed. Who would be knocking at this hour, and why were they so loud for that matter? His room was on the second floor and he could still hear the knocking. It had to be something important …

As he got closer to the door he picked up a robe from the couch and pulled it on over his night clothes. He opened the door and was shocked at what he saw. There was a man holding a boy and the man seemed familiar. The boy definitely was …

"Black? What ar you doing here at this hour?" he said in an irritated voice.

"Snape I need your help."

"With what? Why are you carrying Harry anyway?" the potions master asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"I know what he is Severus. He is fourteen and …"

Snape growled and let the man in.

"How did you survive long enough to bring him here Black?"

"Harry and Draco are the ones who could answer that better."

"Harry and Draco? Draco was no where near …"

"I have seen them together so often … when I was hiding on the castle grounds … I have no doubt that Draco helped with my escape from the dementors." Said Sirius.

"Fine. So tell me, what happened exactly?" Snape asked.

"I felt strange and went to where I thought Harry would be. His relatives … Lily's sister's family … that was where he was living. One of the Slytherins who wasn't too fond of him mentioned him living with muggles …"

"The old man sent him to live with them? Now I am curious … Why put him with people who obviously hate wizards?" Snape asked. Sirius blinked in confusion.

"I used to live next door to Lily when we were kids. Her sister was always jealous, and her parents were no better. I am sure they raised their 'normal' daughter to hate wizards."

" … right … I got there and found him like this." Sirius said. Snape nodded and started walking toward the stairs. Sirius did not follow so he said:

"Follow me Black. Although he is James' child, I do not hate him. I have been helping him with … his creature …"

This got Sirius to start moving rather quickly.

Snape snickered at the Black's confusion and led him upstairs. He opened the door to the spare bedroom and motioned for Sirius to put Harry on the bed. The Black did so and he glanced at the thestral hybrid for the first time since letting them in.

There were changes, but to him they seemed subtle. He'd seen as the little boy turned into the more mature thestral hybrid/vampire/dragon.

"How much have you deduced Black?"

"I … He's definitely a thestral hybrid."

"yes but there is a lot more … He is also a vampire and a dragon as well."

"What? Isn't that impossible …"

Snape snickered and said,

"No it's not. This is the first I have seen of it, but he hasn't died yet."

"Don't talk about my nephew like that Severus …" Sirius growled. Snape snorted and glared at him.

"You think I would say something like that if it wasn't true? I may have been a spy, but there is no point in lying to you. You would figure out the truth anyway."

"…"

"All we can do right now is wait until he wakes up."

"Alright." Sirius said as he looked around the room for the first time.

"You can sleep in here. Feel free to transfigure anything into what you need Black."

"Severus?"

"Yes Black?"

"YOU can call me Sirius. If you have been helping him … there is no point for our old rivalry ... I say we call a truce for Harry's sake."

"I agree Bl- Sirius."

"Thanks." The dog animagus said as Snape left the room.

Sirius turned the nearest chair into a small bed he could sleep on. He looked at his nephew and nearly gasped in surprise as a snake slithered out of the boy's pocket. It glared at him for a moment and then hissed. It almost seemed like the creature was relieved to Sirius. It coiled itself around Harry's neck and hissed in warning at the man. Sirius shrugged and laid down to sleep.

-separater-

When Harry woke up it was to darkness. What the fuck is going on? I should be able to see … Wait a minute … Thestral hybrids sometimes loose their sight …

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You are in my house." Snape said. Harry blinked and then nodded. He sat up and rubbed at Durahnte's scales to coax the snake to let go of his neck.

"What happened to me?" he asked.

"That is what I would like to know." Said Snape.

"I remember looking at the clock and then … there was so much pain …"

"You are fourteen this year Harry correct?" asked Snape.

"Yes. Why?"

"You do know that thestral hybrids have their magical inheritance at age fourteen right?" asked Sirius. Harry was not expecting the animagus to be there and growled at him.

"And when were you planning on telling me you were here Sirius?"

"I was asleep and … Sorry. Wait … Can you not see me?"

Harry sighed and blinked. There were no images that he could see.

"No. I think the inheritance took my sight."

"With two carriers of thestral hybrid capabilities … this does not surprise me." Snape said.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"There was so much extra power that your body needed to get rid of something to keep it. Your eyes must have been the first thing your magic saw that could be taken."

"I guess so …" Harry said.

"How did this happen? Harry would you do an inheritance test if we took you to Gringotts?" Asked Sirius.

"I am curious myself actually." Said Harry.

"We must wait until tomorrow. I am sure you are tired." Said Snape.

"I feel fine." Harry said, his eyes completely red.

Snape grabbed Sirius and dragged him out of the room.

"What the hell Snape …"

"He will need something to tame his blood lust. You can't tell me you did not notice how his eyes looked Black?"

"I … Fine."

Fifteen minutes later Snape and Sirius came back into the room where Harry was. Snape handed two bottles to Harry and told him to drink them.

"What are these anyway?" Harry asked.

"One is a nutrient potion. It does not look like you have been eating very well. The second one is for blood lust. It is a potion that contains the blood of a thestral, which will satisfy your need for blood much longer than any other creature's blood."

Harry nodded and downed the potions.

"I suggest that you get some rest now Harry. Magical inheritance can take a lot out of you." Snape said.

"Alright. Do you have any rats around here? I am sure Durante is hungry."

/Yes./ the snake replied.

"I can find some." Snape said. Harry laid down and almost growled as the bed dipped beside him.

"It's just me Harry." Said Sirius.

"I am going to make sure you are cleared of that … of what that traitor did to you." Said Harry.

"How is he a traitor if you are dark?" Sirius asked.

"He got you thrown in prison. I don't care who he worked for, I am not going to forgive him for it." Harry said. Sirius ran his hand through Harry's long hair and sighed. The boy tensed, but did not stop him.

Harry felt a strange kinship toward the man who was supposed to be his godfather. It was strange, but he went with it. That is why the rat had to pay. He sold out his parents [something that Harry wasn't so upset about because he never knew them] but his offense against Sirius, the only family plus Lupin that he had left … that was unforgivable.

-separater-

The next day found Harry, Snape, and Sirius at Gringotts. They had all showered, and even Severus had to say Black looked a lot better clean. Harry was using the strongest glamour he could on his creature traits. The claws and fangs were not as easy to hide as he would like. Thankfully the claws only appeared when he was angry, but the fangs he had to hide.

The goblin at one of the counters watched as they came in. There was Lord Black, Lord Snape, and the other … he wasn't exactly sure who the boy was. He was around five feet nine inches, had hair that fell a few inches below his knees, and he wasn't human. The goblin couldn't tell exactly what creature he was, but he was definitely not human.

"Name." the goblin said as they came up to the counter.

"Harry Potter. I would like a heritage test." Said Harry.

"There are a few …" the goblin said.

"The best one you have. Charge it to the Black vault." Sirius said before the goblin could continue. The creature nodded and gestured for them to follow.

Harry listened for the footsteps of the others and then followed. That was how he'd gotten around after figuring out he was now blind. He could sense the magical signatures of people, so that helped too. It wasn't that different from the way it used to be. He was just using his other senses now.

The goblin stopped at a door and ushered them in.

"Mr. Black, I am assuming you do not know of his … heritage?" the goblin asked.

"That is what we are here to find out." Said Snape. The goblin nodded and brought out a knife and parchment. He handed them to the boy and waited.

Harry cut his arm and let the blood fall onto the parchment. He spelled the letters to translate into something he could now read and started reading aloud:

"Name: Alanius Regulus Black

Parents: Regulus Black [birth father] and Arabella Fig [birth mother]

Age: fourteen years

Creature status: yes

Creature: thestral hybrid [due to blood adoption from Lily Potter-Evans] vampire, dragon

Abilities: control of fire, control of electricity

Heir to the house of Potter, the house of Ravenclaw, the house of Slytherin, [magical heir] the house of Black

Inherited traits: parseltongue [Slytherin line] telepathy [birth mother.]"

"Regulus? My own brother did not tell me of his child?" Sirius asked, not believing this.

"The test cannot lie." The goblin said.

"Fig was a squib." Snape said.

"She had some … issues with controlling magic, but she was not a squib." Said Sirius.

"Issues?" asked Harry.

"She was a vampire. Her affinity was dark and using a wand was often times hard for her. I think that a lack of blood as a child messed up things." Explained Sirius.

"What about the dragon part?" asked Harry.

"I think that came from the Black line." The goblin spoke up.

They all turned to him with various forms of confusion on their faces.

"The Black line has had exposure to dragons at various times. Some even were nearly killed by them. It is rumored that a few of them mated with the dragons." The goblin said.

"… okay so why would Lily Potter blood adopt me?" asked Harry.

"Something happened to Arabella. I think she may have been tortured for some reason. Either way she kind of went crazy. That's why she lives with a lot of cats and has almost no human contact." Said Sirius.

"Except for me." Said Harry.

"What?" asked Sirius.

"Sometimes the Dursleys sent me to her house when they wanted to leave the house. Said it would be 'dishonorable' or something of the like if I came along." Harry said with a snort.

"That is ... never mind." Sirius said, rubbing his head.

"Is there anything you would like from the vaults you now have access to Mr. Black?" asked the goblin as he addressed Harry.

"Not that I can think of at the moment. Are there any glamours on me?" Harry asked.

There was some shuffling as the goblin took the parchment from Harry. He did something to it and handed it back.

"I made the test show more results. Go ahead and read it." The creature informed.

"Glamours: yes. [magical adoption]

Blocks on magic: yes [block on dark magic due to Albus Dumbledore]

Compulsions: attempted [Albus Dumbledore]

Memory blocks or obliviations: yes [age 3] [age 5] [age 9.]"

Harry sighed and tried not to get angry. Things were not good when he did, and with all this new power who knew what would happen now.

"Can you remove the blocks and glamour?" he asked instead.

"yes." The goblin said. Harry braced himself for the changes.

There was a strange feel about him for a moment and then it was gone. He blinked and found that he could feel magic everywhere. He could also tell that Sirius smelled different than Severus.

"Sirius have you taken any of Lupin's blood into your body?" asked Harry.

"yes, why?" the Black Lord asked.

"That was part of what was blocked. I am sure you will discover a few other things." The goblin said.

"What did the glamour reveal?" asked Harry.

"You look a lot like my brother now. I can see a hint of green in your eyes … the same eyes that he had … But there is also the rings of red from the vampire as well." Said Sirius.

"You look like a Black now Alanius." Said Snape.

"About that … if anything, call me Alan. I think I should start using my birth name now." said Alan.

"I can except that." Said Sirius. He was so happy now. He had a nephew, not that Harry was never his nephew, but now it was confirmed by blood. If Lily were here he'd have a lot of things to talk to her about.

"I could remove the memory blocks, but it would be better to let them fade on their own. Some wizards go mad from the experience of the flood of so many memories." The goblin said. Harry nodded and they left the bank.

-separater-

A/N:

I was going to start his fourth year at Hogwarts in this chapter, but things got too long. That will be the next chapter, and I am sure people are glad to have a bit more of an explanation.

R and R


End file.
